One Piece - Los Freedom Hunters
by Sherezade22
Summary: Mas de 20 años después de que los Sombreros de Paja consiguieran sus sueños, 15 jóvenes entre ellos hijos de algunos de los Sombreros de Paja. Cumplirán sus sueños y protegerán a los verdaderos inocentes. Han nacido los Freedom Hunters.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece - Freedom Hunters

Han pasado más de 20 años desde que los Sombreros de Paja consiguieran sus sueños, al hacerlo se separaron para mantener a salvo el tesoro que descubrieron y los secretos que conocen.

20 años en el que el Gobierno Central decidió mantener oculto los secretos y planes para el futuro, obligando a la gente libre a vivir bajo las normas duras. Una esclavitud disfrazada de promesas de seguridad y protección.

Pero eso se acabo, una nueva banda de piratas a surgido para detener la corrupción y traer la libertad que el mundo necesita. 15 integrantes que demostraran que jamas se deben rendir, jamas se debe dar la espalda a un amigo y jamas se debe estar solo.

 **Opening 1 - Sed de No Way Out**

Un basto océano se abre en el horizonte

 **(Música)**

Se ven las siluetas de 15 personas en posición de combate

 **Puede ser,**

Seth mira al horizonte en su barca

 **que hoy no vaya a anochecer,**

Shun esta entrenado con la espada

 **que este sea el principio del fin**

Zenko va por un camino

 **y acabar con la necesidad de saciar la sed que nada me calma**

Rose mira una imágenes en la piedra

 **y aprovechar hasta el último despertar**

Brady mira el humo verde de sus manos

 **Sigo buscando aquel lugar**

Seth usa su Kaze-Kaze no mi

 **donde el recuerdo me quiera olvidar,**

Shun desenfunda su espada sonriendo

 **donde no haya más verdad**

Zenko saca sus 6 espadas con la mirada serie

 **que deba silenciar**

Rose saca dos de sus seis pistolas y gira disparando

 **sin saber a dónde voy,**

Brady invoca el espíritu del tigre

 **huyo de mi, de todo lo que soy,**

Seth se enfrenta a una gran sombra

 **no quiero alargar el final**

Cada uno esta inmerso en sus recuerdos

 **ni un minuto más.**

Después caminan todos juntos sonriendo

 **Sigo buscando aquel lugar**

Seth esta de pie en cubierta

 **donde el recuerdo me quiera olvidar,**

El resto se une a él

 **donde no haya más verdad**

Cada uno mira al horizonte sonriendo

 **que deba silenciar**

El barco navega en el océano

 **sin saber a dónde voy,**

Se ve una isla cubierta de niebla

 **huyo de mi, de todo lo que soy,**

Todos se preparan para la lucha

 **no aguanto un minuto más.**

Saltan con alegría en el cuerpo

Capitulo 1 - El pirata del viento

En una barca, en mitad del East Blue con los primeros rayos de sol de un nuevo día, se deja mecer por las olas hasta que lo que se mueve bajo una manta, al moverse para estirarse mostrando a un muchacho de 17 años. Piel blanca, ojos azules y pelo negro. Es de complexión delgada con un poco de musculo, tiene una altura de 1,82. Viste una camisa negra de algodón con pantalones azules, zapatos deportivos negros y siempre lleva una chaqueta color azul con dos lineas blancas en el brazo izquierdo. Mira a su alrededor y dice.

\- Que bien dormí, es hora de seguir el viaje. Bien y ahora... ¿Por donde? -

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no hay tierra en ninguna dirección, entonces puso las manos en el agua y dijo.

\- No importa, podre ir a la siguiente con mi viento. -

De sus manos salio un tornado que impulso la barca a una gran velocidad, llegando rápidamente a la isla. Cuando llego todo el lugar esta desierto y cuando entra en una taberna recibe una silla voladora en la cara. El dueño dice con su hijo detrás.

\- Fuera maldito Marine. -

\- Ay, ouch. Mi cara. -

\- Papa no es un Marine. ¿Esta bien señor? -

\- Si, solo me duele la cara. -

\- Lo siento mucho, la casa invita a comer para compensarlo. -

\- ¡Que bien! -

Al entrar, solo quedaban en pie una mesa y algunas sillas. El local parecía destrozado, el dueño dijo.

\- Perdona el desorden, no solemos tener muchas visitas. -

\- ¿Que paso en la isla? -

\- Mejor coma ahora. -

Comió como un rey, aunque se comió 3 pilas de platos. Aun así sentía que algo raro pasaba. Al terminar dijo serio.

\- Díganme... Lo que ocurre en la isla. -

\- Papa, tal vez... Debamos pedirle ayuda. -

\- Esta bien. Hace 2 meses la Armada llego a la isla, construyo una base a los pies de la montaña. Durante su construcción impusieron un impuesto para dicha construcción, el que no podía pagarlo era arrestado y obligado a trabaja en ella. Los impuestos subían cada semana, la semana pasada se llevaron a todos los jóvenes, se hubieran llevado a mi hijo si no se hubiera escondido. Los arrestaron para reclutarlos más adelante. -

El joven se levanto con el pelo tapándole los ojos, salio del local seguidos del dueño y su hijo.

\- ¿A donde vas? -

\- Voy a destruir la corrupción. Y devolveros la libertad. -

\- ¿Quien eres? -

\- Mi nombre es Seth, el pirata que destruirá la corrupción del mundo. -

Siguió hasta llegar a la base, donde algunos marines con rifles le dieron el alto, este no se detuvo. Dispararon contra el, levanto una mano y de ella salio un viento huracanado, hizo que las balas no avanzaran más, cayeron al suelo mientras este sigue caminando. Al estar a unos metros corrió y les golpeo con fuerza dejandoles inconscientes. Entro en la base y grito furioso.

\- Venid aquí... CORRUPTOS. -

Todos los marines de la base se reunieron en la entrada, Seth dijo buscando con la mirada.

\- ¿Donde esta vuestro capitán? -

\- Estoy aquí, forastero. -

En a barandilla del piso superior esta el capitán de los marines.

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí? -

\- Soltad a los prisioneros y devolved la libertad a la isla. -

\- ¿Soltad? ¿Libertad? Ja, no me hagas reír. Esta isla nunca había estado tan seguro, ningún pirata ni malvado se acercara. Nosotros somos sus héroes. -

\- ¿Héroes? ¿Que clase de héroes, engañan a la gente, abusan de su poder, destruyen la libertad y ocultan la verdad? Yo te lo diré... los corruptos. -

\- Matadle, solo dice tonterías. -

Seth se puso en posición de combate, esperando el primer movimiento de los Marines, estos sacaron sus espadas y se abalanzaron sobre él. Lo único que hizo fue crear un tornado a su alrededor cuando giro, enviando a todos los soldados por todas partes. Seth dijo enfadado.

\- Pelea contra mi, maldito corrupto. -

\- Eres usuario de la Fruta del Diablo. -

\- Así es... Poseo la Fruta Kaze - Kaze no mi, puedo crear y controlar el viento a mi voluntad. Y ahora peleemos. -

\- Que tal se hacemos un trato, te pagare una gran fortuna a cambio de que vengas conmigo a isla Diamante, dicen que hay un secreto de un navío adelantado a nuestro tiempo. -

El capitán se había acercado a Seth, este apretó un puño y se lo estampo en la cara justo cuando el resto de soldados empezaron a despertar, Seth dijo.

\- Corrupción, es lo único que piensa la Armada y el Gobierno, una falsa libertad y seguridad. Abrid de una vez vuestros ojos, renunciad a ese gobierno y buscad la vida que deseáis tener. -

Los soldados se miraron unos a otros y poco a poco dejaron sus armas y se fueron de la base dejandole las llaves de los calabozos, Seth libero a los habitantes de la isla de la corrupción de la Armada. Muchos habitantes se lo agradecieron, el dueño de la taberna le dijo dándole una brújula, mapas y provisiones. El dueño dijo.

\- Nos has ayudado demasiado joven Seth, es increíble que sea un pirata. ¿Cual es tu propósito? -

\- Acabar con toda la corrupción que hay en el mundo. -

\- Espero que lo consigas, vamos a convertir la base en un hotel, aquí siempre seras bienvenido. Suerte en tu viaje. -

\- Lo tendré, gracias por las provisiones. -

\- Seth, te dejamos una barca más grande, así si llueve podrás refugiarte. -

\- Gracias, hasta la vista. -

Seth siguió su camino y cuando estaba a una buena distancia uso su poder diciendo.

\- Bien, vamos a por mi tripulación, adelante. -

Seth llega a la siguiente isla y conocerá a un samurai con un código de honor obligado. Pronto descubrirá el destino que le han puesto y se convertirá en su primer tripulante.

* * *

Y aquí el primer capitulo de los Freedom Hunters, y preparaos para las aventuras que vivirán estos piratas tan extraordinarios. Por favor dejad comentarios y si teneis ideas enviadme un PM, besos Sherezade22


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - ¿Samurai o esclavo del destino?

Seth miraba el mapa y la brújula, cuando volvió a mirar al horizonte dijo.

\- Bien, voy bien para isla diamante. ¿Que navío habrá allí? Espero encontrarle. -

Al mediodía llega a una isla, pero no la que espera. Al llegar a una plaza tres personas están peleando, entre ellas hay un chico de unos 15 años, ojos azules, pelo blanco y la piel blanca. Mide 1.71 y viste unos shorts deportivos azul fuerte con lineas blancas verticales a los lados, una camisa de seda manga larga con cuello alto del mismo color blanca. Tiene un par de zapatillas deportivas de mismo color que el short. Tiene la mano en la empuñadura de una espada, los otros dos usaban machetes y le decían

\- Danos el dinero chaval o lo pagaras con tu vida. -

\- Jamas, mi honor me lo impide. -

\- ¿Honor? Eso son palabras. -

Los dos se abalanzaron sobre el chaval, este se quedo quieto y con una gran rapidez, fue al otro lado con la espada desenfundada. Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo con heridas en el pecho. El chaval se dio la vuelta guardando la espada y dijo.

\- Disculpen por mi rudeza. -

Todo el mundo se disipo pero Seth se acerco a el y dijo.

\- Eso fue genial, ¿Cual es tu nombre? -

\- Soy Kugetsu Shun, un... Samurai. -

\- Un samurai, yo soy un pirata. -

\- ¿¡Un pirata!? Eso es fantástico. -

\- A que si, ¿Quieres ser de mi banda? -

\- Apenas me conoces y quieres que este en tu banda. -

\- Vamos, seguro que tienes un sueño que cumplir. -

Shun empezó a caminar, cuando oyó esa frase cerro los ojos ya que las lagrimas amenazaban. Seth sintió el cambio y dijo.

\- ¿Te ofendí? -

\- Soy esclavo... Del destino. -

Shun empezó a recordar, desde pequeño siempre vivió en su clan, el clan Kugetsu, siempre feliz y con alegría. Pero todo acabo cuando un villano llego.

El clan se negó a unirse y cumplir sus oscuras normas, como castigo a su desobediencia fueron asesinados, salvo él que estaba escondido. Pudo ver como domino su pais, se culpo a si mismo por ser débil e inútil. Unos aldeanos de un pueblo lo enviaron al otro lado del mundo en contra de su voluntad. Aprendió técnicas necesarias para ser un samurai. Cuando salio de sus recuerdos, había llegado a la playa pero no solo, Seth seguía a su lado, este dijo.

\- Has caminado con los ojos cerrados, y sin chocar con nada ni nadie pero, parecías triste. ¿Estas bien? -

\- Eso no le importa a un pirata. -

\- Pero si a un... Nakama. -

\- ¿Nakama? No me uní a tu banda. -

\- No tienes que hacerlo para serlo. -

Shun miro a Seth, este lo miraba con sinceridad. Shun le contó su pasado, Seth se enfado al oírlo y sin querer levanto arena a causa de sus poderes. Shun se cubrió y dijo sorprendido.

\- ¿Eres usuario de la Fruta del Diablo? -

\- ¿Que? Uy, lo siento Shun, comí la fruta Kaze - Kaze no mi. -

\- Eso explica mucho, bueno tengo que irme y... -

Una explosión se oyó en el puerto, ambos corrieron al puerto y hay un barco con las velas rojas como la sangre. Shun dijo.

\- Están aquí. -

\- ¿Quienes? -

\- Los que mataron mi clan, los que esclavizaron mi país. -

\- Esta vez, puedes demostrar tu fuerza. Y no estas solo. -

\- Gracias... Capitán. -

Cuando un grupo de hombres bajaron del barco fueron detenidos por Seth y Shun, este desenfundo su espada. El que parecía el líder dijo.

\- ¿Quienes sois? -

\- Somos piratas, los Freedom Hunters, los cazadores de la libertad. -

\- ¿Piratas? JAjajajajaja, no me hagáis reír eso son bo... -

\- Wind Bullet. -

Seth se había concentrado un viento en su puño para después lanzarlo al enemigo con un fuerte golpe. Shun lo miro maravillado y dijo Seth.

\- No subestimes a un enemigo, vamos Shun. -

\- Si capitán. -

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre los enemigos y pronto acabaron con ellos y destruyeron el barco también, se alejaron justo cuando la Armada llego y arresto al enemigo. Ya en el bote Seth dijo.

\- Bueno, ya que eres de mi banda, seras mi primer oficial. Vamos Shun, a seguir buscando, a isla Diamante. -

\- Si capitán. -

Mientras subían al bote en otro lugar del East Blue, una persona esta caminando hasta que se acerca la mano a la cara y dice para si.

\- Maldita maldición, me librare de ti y cumpliré mi sueño. -

Durante el viaje a la siguiente isla, Shun le cuenta a Seth sobre un espadachín conocido como el "Dragón de un solo ojo", este decide buscarle para reclutarle, pero pronto descubrirá que el apodo no es por ser un dragón.

* * *

Y aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Un aviso antes que nada. Ya tengo hasta el capitulo diez. Pense en hacer como "temporadas". ¿Me entendéis? Y me voy a tomar un descanso a causa de las practicas y no me da tiempo seguir escribiendo. (Por eso dije cada fin de semana) Tambien quiero recordaros sobre los "Trailers" Cada cinco habrá uno de la futura historia, para todo aquel que quiera participar que envié un PM. Por favor disfrutad de las historias de los escritores de Fanfiction y de las mias. Haced comentarios y aportad ideas los que participan. Un beso y abrazo, Sherezade22.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 - El espadachín maldito

Ya llevaban unas horas en alta mar, solo mirando al mar y el cielo. En eso, Shun le dijo Seth.

\- Tal vez te interese. ¿Has oído hablar de... "El Dragón de un solo ojo"? -

\- No, ¿Quien es? -

\- Dicen que es un espadachín que usa seis espadas, algunos creen que es un demonio, seis espadas, tres en cada mano haciendo parecer que tiene garras, dicen que se arranco un ojo para que el mundo le tenga miedo. -

\- Suena genial. -

\- Todo aquel que se cruce en su camino, muere por sus garras. -

\- Vaya, será un gran miembro de la banda. -

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡No has oído lo que dije!? ¡Es más peligroso que el Gobierno Mundial!. -

\- Pues eso. Si el Gobierno Mundial le teme, debe estar en mi banda. Mi sueño es... Destruir la corrupción. -

\- ¿La corrupción? ¿Que quieres decir? -

\- La fruta del Diablo que comí, la Kaze - Kaze. La recibí a cambio del asesinato de mi familia. Mis padres y mi hermanito, fueron asesinados por la Armada a causa de mi fruta y acusados de ser criminales. Jure ante sus cuerpos que esto no volvería a sucederle a nadie inocente, no quiero que sean víctimas de la corrupción. Lo cumpliré aunque sea lo último que haga, destruir el Gobierno Mundial si es necesario -

\- Es... Un sueño... Difícil. -

\- Si, pero es necesario. No pienso romper mi promesa. -

\- Eres muy noble, será todo un honor seguirte en tu viaje. -

\- Hablas como un samurái. ¿Cual es tu sueño? -

\- Pues es... Quiero convertirme en el Shogun más fuerte y justo de mi país. Ese es mi sueño. -

\- Como mola.-Dijo admirado, volteo hacia el horizonte y luego otra vez a Shun-Vamos, tenemos que ir a Isla Diamante. -

\- ¿Que hay allí? -

\- Cuando estaba en la isla anterior, el capitán de la base de la Armada me dijo que en Isla Diamante hay un navío diferente y adelantado a su tiempo. Lo quiero para los Freedom Hunters. -

\- Vale, ¿Que clase de navío será? -

\- Seguro que puede hacerse invisible. -

\- O disparar espadas en vez de balas de cañón. –

Ambos se hicieron ilusiones y se rieron. Unas horas después divisaron tierra y Seth uso su poder para llegar más rápido allí, vaya que estaba emocionado. No era Isla Diamante, pero ansiaban tocar tierra. Cuando llegaron a tierra, cargaron la barca de pocas provisiones (Pues dinero apenas tenían) y después decidieron entrar en una taberna para comer algo, empezaron a oír una conversación de unos hombres con carteles de recompensas. Estaban a punto de pedir cuando un visitante entro por la puerta llamando la atención de los hombres de los carteles. Se quedaron mirando al visitante, este entro y se sentó tranquilamente en una mesa, un joven de unos veintitrés años, su ojo derecho era marrón, al izquierdo lo tapaba un parche. Su pelo estaba dividido desde la nuca, castaño por arriba y la parte baja de un verde casi negro, con la piel estaba bronceada. Vestía una camiseta azul marino sin mangas con una chaqueta blanca arriba, un pantalón negro con un gran cinturón café y botas marrón oscuro. En su cintura portaba seis espadas.

\- Cuantas espadas. ¿Como las manejara? -Preguntó Seth mirando con curiosidad las armas

\- Creo que es él. -Respondió Shun asombrado, sin mostrarlo demasiado para no llamar la atención.- "El Dragón de un solo ojo"

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Si, lleva seis espadas y un parche en un ojo. –

\- Entonces si es él. -

Justo en ese momento los hombres de una de las mesas se levantaron y fueron hacia él.

\- Tu eres Date Zenko, "El Dragón de un ojo" He oído hablar de ti, dicen que tus espadas son tus garras.- Habló el que parecía ser el líder

\- ... -

\- Y que eres inmortal. -

\- ... –

\- Y que también tienes la fuerza de todo el Gobierno Mundial.-

-…-

\- ¿No dices nada? -

\- No tengo que hablar con un caza recompensas de la Armada, nada de lo que digas me interesa-

\- Pues debería, dicen que pareces el mismísimo Roronoa Zoro. ¿Eres su hijo o pariente suyo? -

\- Eso no te importa. -

\- En eso te equivocas. -

Los hombres sacaron las armas y apuntaron a Zenko, este cerro el ojo y dijo al dueño antes de abrirlo.

\- Le pido disculpas por los daños. -

Golpeo la mesa vacía con el pie, lanzándola contra ellos. Al momento agarro sus espadas. Los hombres se libraron de la mesa, cuando vieron a Zenko este destruyo la punta de sus armas, haciendo que casi se mearan del miedo

\- No se quien es mi padre, pero enfrentarme a Roronoa Zoro es mi objetivo. Y nadie ni nada me lo va impedir. -

La mirada de Zenko transmitía un terror impresionante, con solo verle su ojo marrón sabías que te aguardaba mucho dolor, los hombres huyeron dejando sus armas y sus bolsas de dinero desparramadas en el piso dañado. Tomó el dinero y una de las bolsas se la mandó al dueño detrás de la barra

\- Por lo daños. Buenas tardes. -Y salió de aquella taberna con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Seth y Shun tenían estrellas en los ojos… ¡Eso había sido genial!

\- Vamos, tenemos que hablar con él. -Dijo Seth saliendo también

\- ¿Que? ¡Oye! ¡Espérame!. -

Al salir, buscaron a Zenko hasta verle en un extremo de la plaza. Corrieron a él, casi tropezando. De la nada, cuando estuvo en frente del "Dragón" Seth dijo

\- Únete a mi banda. –

Zenko los miró con desconcierto - ¿Qué?. -

\- Dije que quiero que te unas a mi banda, ¿También eres sordo de un oído?. - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Deja de decir tonterías chaval. Búscate un camino. - Dijo cortante el espadachín

\- Es que yo... -

No siguió, de repente soldados de la Armada fueron hacia los limites del pueblo que colindaba con el bosque, pasando al lado de los chicos.

-Todo el mundo alerta, esos tipos deben de estar por aquí. - Advirtió el capitán de la Armada, sin percatarse de la presencia de Seth y los otros.

\- ¿Que ocurre capitán? - Preguntó Zenko con genuino interés

\- Date, haz el favor de quedarte al margen. Esto no es asusto de un "Dragón". -

Zenko gruñó - Con el debido respeto, hice mucho más por este isla desde que llegue que todos los soldados de la Armada juntos. Tengo derecho a saberlo. -

El capitán miro el ojo de Zenko, aparto la mirada y dijo.

\- Dicen que los delincuentes que escaparon hace cinco semanas de la base de Isla Diamante, se encuentran aquí. -

\- ¿Ve como es más fácil? Ya me encargo de ellos. - Dijo Zenko con arrogancia caminando hacia el bosque.

\- No recibirás la recompensa. -

\- Es para el pueblo, dásela a ellos. -

Se fue hacia el bosque. Mientras, Shun había estado mantenido a Seth apartado por llegar a la conclusión de que Zenko parecía trabajar para la Armada. El capitán pirata se soltó y empezó a caminar también hacia el bosque.

\- Cálmate Seth. - Trató de pararlo su compañero.

\- No me calmo, ahora voy a darle una paliza a ese tipo. - Gruñó caminando con decisión hacia donde se había ido Zenko.

\- ¿Por que? –

\- ¡El trabaja para la Armada!. - Exclamó indignado y furioso.

\- ¿Y qué? No chilles, además ya estamos en medio del bosque. No vale la pena buscarle, ni siquiera sabes donde esta. –

\- Me da igual, además... -

Se callo cuando sintió el cañón de una pistola en la nuca, los dos estaban rodeados por aproximadamente veinte hombres

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mirad que tenemos aquí, nada menos que dos miserables niños ¿Cuánto nos darán en la human shop por ellos?. - Hablo el más grande y corpulento de ellos, Seth chistó molesto.

\- Jajajajajajaja. - Coreó el resto de los hombres.

\- No estoy de humor... -

\- Seth, calla. -

\- Caramba, ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? Te vas a enterar de quien soy yo... -

Justo cuando iban a disparar, seis hileras de luz pasaron entre algunos hombres, estos cayeron al instante con varios cortes en el cuerpo. Cuando los restantes miraron al atacante susurraron

\- Es el, "El Dragón de un solo ojo" Date Zenko. -

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Quien de vosotros quiere morir en mis garras? - Preguntó con una sádica caballerosidad.

Los hombres abandonaron a Seth y Shun, y fueron a por Zenko, este sonrió y esquivando rápidamente las balas, aprovechó el momento cuando recargaban las armas.

Los dos únicos miembros de los Freedom Hunters también comenzaron a pelear a algunos pocos que aún los querían capturar, pero el capitán no quitaba su vista del espadachín. Este pasó entre ellos y todos cayeron gravemente heridos, Zenko guardo sus espadas y esquivo a tiempo un puño de Seth, estaba enfadado.

\- Eres un traidor. - La rabia de Seth se reflejaba en su voz.

\- ¿Que te pasa?.- Preguntó Zenko extrañado.

\- Seth cálmate, cálmate por favor. - Volvía a tranquilizarlo Shun.

\- Trabajas para el gobierno, eres un traidor de la libertad. –

\- ¿De que estas hablando mocoso? –

\- Has hablado con ese marine, no digas que no le conoces. Parecías dispuesto a trabajar para ellos. –

Shun se quedaba al margen, intervendría cuando fuera el momento.

\- Chaval, no has visto la verdad. Llevo un mes en esta isla, yo cuide de esta gente, los protegí y hasta me asegure de que llegaran a salvo a la ciudad del otro lado. En Isla Diamante, alguien libero a delincuentes muy peligrosos de Grand Line al East Blue. Cuando lo supe, sabia que no podía irme tan pronto. El líder de los soldados de esta isla, más fuerte que el capitán, esta en Isla Diamante, y dejo bien claro que ningún barco, salvo el suyo, puede ir allí. Estoy seguro de que soltó a esos delincuentes a cambio de matar a toda la gente de esta isla. ¿Que dices ahora? -

Seth y Shun estaban en blanco, no se esperaban esa respuesta.

Zenko suspiró y dijo. - Vamos, volvamos al pueblo. –

\- ¿Y ellos? - Señaló Shun a los hombres de antes.

\- Créeme, se irán cuando despierten o los soldados se encargaran de ellos. –

\- Vaya, estaba equivocado, tienes buen corazón. – Dijo Seth para luego sacar una leve sonrisa.

\- ... –

\- Me llamo Seth y el es Kugetsu Shun, somos los Freedom Hunters. Piratas para ser exactos. –

\- ¿Por que me lo dices? –

\- Quiero que seas de mi banda. Únete a mi y Shun. –

\- ¿Cuantos sois en la banda? ¿Al menos pueden cuidarse solos?–

\- Contigo tres, vamos a Grand Line y somos muuuuy fuertes, únete anda~ -Suplicó como un niño pequeño.

-Debe ser una broma…- Dijo Zenko negando con la cabeza - Bien para hacer esto debe de haber una razón ¿No? ¿Cual es tu objetivo? –

\- Destruir la corrupción del mundo, incluso si tengo que destruir al Gobierno Mundial. –Respondió con seriedad y resolución en la mirada, algo que le agradó al espadachín.

\- ¿Y tu? – Preguntó mirando a Shun.

\- Convertirme en el Shogun más fuerte y justo para mi país. – El peliblanco tenía una expresión similar a la de su capitán.

Zenko cerró su ojo bueno y se llevó una mano al mentón, analizando la propuesta.

\- Lo haré, pero siempre y cuando pueda lograr mi meta, ten en cuenta que haré lo que sea por ello, si me dan órdenes que vallan en su contra, los mato. - Dijo decidido, con una mirada mortal atravesando sus almas.

\- Me parece bien - Aceptó Seth, serio como la situación lo requería - ¿Y qué es? Ya sabes, tu meta –

\- Ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. Sobrepasar a Roronoa Zoro. –

Shun abrió bien los ojos - Vaya, como mola. –

\- ¡Bienvenido al equipo Date Zenko! – Exclamó Seth brincando un poco de emoción- Vamos amigos, a Isla Diamante. A buscar nuestro navío. –

\- ¿La historia sobre un navío adelantado a nuestro tiempo? - Le Preguntó Zenko a Shun

\- Si, Seth, nuestro capitán, quiere esa nave. Espero que sea real. –

\- Lo será, una buena banda necesita un buen barco. –

\- ¿Verdad que si? ¡Vamos a por ella! - Exclamó Seth emocionado.

Pasaron por el pueblo justo cuando los soldados se dirigían al bosque, observó al capitán de la Armada y cuando esté hizo contacto visual con él, se despidió con la mirada, una que decía "Cuida bien de la isla".

Y se marchó dejando al capitán desconcertado.

Al llegar a la pequeña barca de los Freedom Hunters, Zenko alzó una ceja disgustado por lo pequeña que era, pero al final no dijo nada sobre ello, en cambio, saco otro tema.

\- Siempre llevo encima todo mi oro, ¿Ustedes tenéis algo? -

Los dos, avergonzados, se encogieron en hombros.

\- No. –

\- Menos mal que tengo mi dinero. Vamonos antes de que piense bien esto y me arrepienta. –

\- Agarraos fuerte. – Advirtió con una sonrisa divertida el usuario de la Kaze Kaze no mi.

\- Hágalo señor Date. Es usuario de una fruta del diablo. - Dijo Shun bien agarrado del pequeño mástil.

Salieron volando antes de darle tiempo a Zenko para aferrarse a algo y salieron disparados en alta mar, con rumbo a la Isla Diamante. La mente de Zenko estaba pensando en aquellos que dejo atrás.

Isla Diamante, el primer objetivo de los Freedom Hunter. Una isla prácticamente de la Armada, pero superar las pruebas para conseguir su objetivo solo será posible si usan la ayuda de una persona.

* * *

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, pero esta vez no solo debéis darme las gracias a mi sino también a Goldeen Neko por ayudarme y a continuación dos cosas, un "trailer" de una futura historia, para aquellos que quieran participar que me avisen, y un desafió que os pospondré para quien lo acepta.

* * *

En el corazón del universo un hombre busca el poder absoluto.

\- El poder sera mio y ni nadie ni nada podrá detenerme. -

Las puertas del caos se abrieron.

\- ¿Quien eres tu? -

\- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte. -

Solo los que fueron tocados por la esperanza podrán enfrentarse a ellos.

\- Solo unidos podremos derrotarle. -

\- Busquemos el Cristal del Equilibrio. -

Este Otoño.

\- Esto es emocionante. -

Un viaje dará comienzo.

\- Este lugar... Lo recuerdo. -

Y la unión... Sera la clave.

\- ¿Crees que podrás derrotarme? -

\- Yo solo no... Pero con mis amigos... Claro que podre. -

"Los Guerreros del Cristal", próximamente en Otoño.

No es un buen titulo pero si de los que participaran en esta historia se les ocurre uno diferente que me lo diga. A continuación el desafió.

* * *

Me fije que la Saga de Alabasta es la favorita de mucha gente, a si que pensé en proponeros un desafió. Escribe una historia sobre los Sombreros de Paja volviendo a Alabasta para ayudar a Vivi con un nuevo enemigo. Por supuesto yo pondré los enemigos y un toque mágico de mi ingenio y me gustaría proponeros añadir todos los Oc's que queráis y me ponéis también el oc mio, uno diferente de los de esta historia. No pasa nada si no aceptáis es solo un desafío para quien quiera. Esto empezó cuando hace tiempo leí "El azote de Alabasta" me gusto mucho aunque no esta terminada. Por favor dejad comentarios y dadle las gracias a Goldeen Neko por ayudarme en este capitulo. Beso y abrazo Sherezade22


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 - La prueba del Diamante

Los Freedom Hunters estaban navegando, llevaban un buen tiempo en alta mar mirando para divisar la isla, pero sin una brújula o un mapa no tendrían tanta suerte Shun suspiraba recargado al borde del pequeño bote, tenía muchas ganas de desembarcar ya, no podía esperar a ver aquel navío del que últimamente su capitán y el espadachín hablaban todo el tiempo. Algo a la lejanía le hizo fijar la vista, era un punto bastante lejos de ellos, pero con la fruta de su capitán seguro llegaban en un santiamén. Con la voz llena de emoción y ojos brillantes del romance de la aventura exclamó con bastante entusiasmo.

\- ¡Por ahí! ¡Por ahí capitán! ¡Isla Diamante a la vista! -

\- ¡Estupendo! ¡Vamos allá! - Seth usó el viento con todas sus fuerzas, cada vez iban ganando más velocidad, hasta el punto de ver la isla a unos pocos kilómetros.

Zenko, más sensato que sus dos compañeros, vio que estaban demasiado cerca del muelle - Relájate Seth, si nos acercamos mas nos... -

Seth había usado su poder impulsando la barca y estrellándola contra el muelle, sacándolos a volar por los aires, Seth aterrizó con toda la naturalidad del mundo y comenzó a correr como si nada. Mientras, sus compañeros estaban recuperándose del impacto tan repentino, se levantaron del suelo de piedra y miraron su barca mayormente destrozada.

\- Será mejor que el barco del siglo exista, por que esto no nos llevará a ningún lado - Dijo Zenko algo molesto

\- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Por aquí! – Les gritaba su capitán mientras corría perdiéndose entre las calles

\- ¡Seth espera! No vayas solo. - Fue algo tarde para Zenko, pues ya no alcanzaba a ver a su capitán

\- Capitán, espera… -

\- Shun… ¿Él siempre es así de...? -

\- Pues... Un poco, parece que no piensa mucho en lo que hace... -

\- Vamos tras él, si tenemos problemas, será imposible salir de aquí. -

Encontraron a Seth corriendo más adelante, era seguido a una gran distancia por Shun y Zenko. Al torcer una esquina se tropezaron con alguien, cuando se dan cuenta ven a una chica de unos dieciocho años, con un lindo cabello castaño hasta los hombros, piel ligeramente tostada y unos ojos exóticos plateados. Vestía unos shorts vaqueros azul marino por encima de los muslos, una tela roja colgaba del lado izquierdo como si cubriera la pierna, una camiseta verde/azul y botas altas con cordones marrones. Tenía una cicatriz a lo largo del antebrazo derecho, un cinturón y en él seis pistolas con un cinturón extra en la pierna y al hombro llevaba una mochila. Zenko se levantó rápido y un poco avergonzado le tendió la mano.

\- Lo siento señorita, permítame ayudarla. -

\- Jeje, gracias. ¿No sois marines? -

\- No, somos pi... -

Zenko hizo bajar la cabeza de Shun y dijo nervioso.

\- Pioneros, viajeros que buscan lugares nuevos. -

-"¿Por qué mierda me puse tan nervioso?" — Se preguntó en sus pensamientos, jamás le había pasado

\- ¿Pioneros? Mmh, no lo parecéis. –

\- Nos lo dicen seguido. Por cierto ¿Ah visto a un chico de esta altura, piel blanca, ojos azules y pelo negro? –

\- ¿Ojos azules y pelo negro? Ah si, casi me tropiezo con él, pero lo hice con vosotros. –

\- ¿Por donde se fue? –

\- En esa dirección - La chica señaló detrás de ella - Pero debería calmarse, por allí hay soldados de la Armada. –

-Tsk, menudo capitán tenemos - Masculló Shun - Muchas gracias señorita. Vamos Señor Date. -

Corrieron un poco pero Zenko se detuvo y dijo.

\- Espera, señorita ¿cual es su... ? -

La chica ya no estaba, se había esfumado. Shun le gritó al ver su retraso

\- ¡Señor Date, vamos! –

\- Ya voy Shun - Fue hacia su amigo mirando ligeramente detrás de él - ¿A donde fue…?-

Mientras tanto, Seth ya estaba llegando a un grupo de soldados, cuando Shun y Zenko lo agarran a tiempo.

\- Hombre chicos, ¿Donde estabais? -

\- Tropezamos con una chica, con la que Date-san hablo. -

\- Te dije que dejaras de llamarme por mi apellido. -

\- Es que das miedo por tener un ojo. -

\- Tengo los dos, pero esta ciego el ojo izquierdo. -

\- Vamos chicos soltadme. Shun ¿Como era esa chica? -

\- Muy guapa, ojos plateados y pelo castaño corto. Date-san no paraba de mirarla. -

\- ¡YA VALE SHUN! -

Shun se escondió detrás de Seth, este dijo señalando a un tejado.

\- ¿Es esa chica? -

Los otros dos miran y ven que es la misma chica, yendo de tejado en tejado con una gran agilidad

\- Apenas escucho sus pasos, parece un ave. -

\- Vamos a conocerla Shun. - Habló Seth con una gran sonrisa y volando con su poder hacia el tejado

\- Seth, espéranos. Vamos Da... Quiero decir, Zenko-san. -

\- ¿Ves? No es difícil, al menos progresaste. Vamos, a por nuestro capitán. -

Le revolvió el pelo a Shun con una sonrisa de lado y fueron tras Seth. Este estaba siguiendo a la chica hasta una pared de roca cerca del edificio, donde ella estaba en el tejado. Saco una libreta de su mochila, alternando miradas en ella y el camino

\- Creo que es por aquí... ¿Y ahora como subo? –

\- Hola. -

La chica se asusto, sacó una pistola de su cinturón y apuntó a Seth a la cabeza

\- ¿Quién eres? -

\- Mi nombre es Seth, capitán de los Freedom Hunters. -

\- ¿Freedom Hunters? ¿Eres pirata? -

\- Si. -

\- ¡Seth!. – Zenko y Shun llegaron, un tanto molestos. -

\- ¿Eh? Ah, hola chicos. –

-¿Podrías dejar de correr y esperarnos? Eres como un niño. - Se quejó el espadachín

-Peor. Un niño hiperactivo con poderes. - Siguió Shun

\- Oh, vosotros otra vez, supongo que puedo estar tranquila. – Interrumpió la chica castaña guardando su arma- Es un poco..."audaz", casi le meto una bala. –

\- Perdónale, así es nuestro capitán. – Dijo Zenko

\- No deberíais mentirme, no soy partidaria de la Marina ni del Gobierno Central. Los odio con todo mi ser. –

\- ¡Oh! Me cae bien esta chica. ¿Como te llamas? – Le preguntó Seth sonriente.

\- Rose Farron, detective e historiadora. - Se presentó levantando la mano y estrechándola con Seth.

\- Seth ¡El capitán! -

\- Yo soy Kugetsu Shun, primer oficial y samurái. – Dijo dando un paso adelante.

\- Mi nombre es Date Zenko. Espadachín. – Siguió Zenko imitando a Shun.

\- Un gusto – Asintió Rose.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó Zenko.

\- Vine aquí para descubrir si la historia del navío adelantado a nuestro tiempo es verdad. Por desgracia, los soldados me impiden seguir y cada vez que me ven intentan capturarme o matarme. El líder es un hombre que solo piensa en encontrar esa nave y/o usarla contra las buenas gentes. Si esa nave es real tengo que descubrirlo y advertir a la gente. –

\- Eres muy noble Rose-san, capitán ¿Que hacemos? - Cuestionó Shun casi sabiendo la respuesta

\- ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? Vamos a buscar esa nave para nosotros, así no será usado con fines malvados. –

-¿Se supone que les voy a creer? Sois piratas. - Reclamó Rose sonriendo desafiante.

-¿Y? - Seth no veía el problema.

\- Los piratas no son mejores que la Marina o el gobierno. -

-Te propongo algo. - Habló Zenko recargándose en la enorme pared de piedra, ganándose la atención de Rose. - Conseguimos el navío juntos y te unes a la tripulación para asegurarte de que no haremos nada malo con él ¿De acuerdo?. -

A Seth se le iluminaron los ojos de emoción, ¡Esa era una gran idea! Aunque a juzgar por la risa burlona de Rose se podría decir que no le agradaba…

\- Claro que si…, quítense del medio, tengo que escalar esta pared. - Dijo Rose empezando a acercarse a la pared, pero una hoja de katana bastante afilada no le permitió seguir.

\- El caso es… - Comenzó a decir Zenko con un toque de sadismo en la voz, la chica era bastante guapa, es una lástima… - Que no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, nosotros queremos ese navío.

\- Sobre de mi cadáver. - Le retó sacando su pistola del cinturón, sólo para propinarle un disparo que Zenko esquivó fácilmente.

El espadachín sonrió y sólo le bastó con sacar una katana para hacerle frente a la chica. Miles de disparos fueron enviados, pero ninguno logró hacerle un verdadero daño, solo ligeros cortes, Seth y Shun miraban la pelea con ojos desorbitados. La batalla era obviamente liderada por Zenko, quien mantenía a Rose a raya con su katana, terminaron de pelear cuando el espadachín acorraló a la historiadora contra la pared y el filo de su arma en la garganta.

\- Bien bien, tranquilo tigre. - Rose bajó su arma y la guardó, Zenko sólo quitó un poco de presión en su cuello. - Escúchenme, no planeo unirme a su banda, pero podré ayudarles a conseguir su navío y viajar con ustedes por un tiempo. ¿A dónde se dirigen? -

Seth, advirtiéndole con la mirada a Zenko que dejara en paz a la chica, le respondió mientras el espadachín bajaba su katana. - Vamos de camino a Grand Line, Paraíso, reunimos nakamas en el proceso. -

-Perfecto, yo tengo asuntos pendientes en una Isla del Paraíso. Para cuando lleguemos ya sabré vuestras verdaderas intenciones. - Dijo mirando la pared de piedra, luego miró a los Freedom Hunters. - ¿Eso esta bien para ustedes? -

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, sólo para que todos terminaran con su mirada en Seth

\- Mmm… me parece bien, ya querrás quedarte después. - Dijo el pelinegro sólo para soltar una ligera carcajada después.

\- Como digas… -

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo llegamos al navío? - Preguntó Shun al ver que todo estaba solucionado.

\- Según mis notas, la nave esta en una zona en las montañas, pero no puedo seguir más. La pared me lo impide. – Respondió la castaña mirando su cuaderno.

\- Pues vamos, solo tenéis que agarraros a mi. - Dijo Seth mirando la cima de la pared como si fuera un reto.

Lo hicieron, los chicos lo agarraron por los brazos. Rose no sabia que hacer, a lo que Zenko la agarró con fuerza de la cintura con su otro brazo, causando un sonrojo ligero en ambos.

\- ¿Q-que hará? - Preguntó la chica preocupada.

\- Algo…loco. -

\- ¡Wind ascenssion!-

Bajo las piernas de Seth se formó un gran viento que los impulsó a las alturas, Shun miraba con algo de temor hacia abajo, donde las casas ya parecían como de juguete, Zenko tenía la mandíbula apretada con rabia ante la falta de sentido común del que carecía su capitán y Rose sólo pudo soltar un grito de horror al ver tanta altura

\- Ya estamos hasta arriba del todo. - Anunció Seth.

\- Capitán ¿C-como bajamos? - Preguntó Shun aún temeroso.

\- Ya aterrizaremos. -

Eso dejo de piedra a los tres. El "aterrizaje" fue brusco, por no decir mortal. Zenko tuvo que proteger a Rose con su cuerpo de la caída, aunque Shun no tuvo la suerte de contar con algún escudo humano.

\- ¿A que fue divertido? - Les sonrió Seth tontamente cayendo de pie.

\- ¿¡Divertido!? Te vas enterar capitán, conocerás a los muertos. - Amenazó Zenko comenzando a perseguirlo.

\- ¡Shun! ¡Ayúdame! - Pidió el capitán miserablemente.

\- Espere un momento Zenko-san, yo lo mato primero... -

Los dos siguieron a Seth, haciendo reír a Rose, los chicos de pronto oyeron su risa y viendo la situación tan ridícula que se habían montado empezaron a reírse con ella. Zenko sólo soltó un pequeño bufido acompañado de una ligera carcajada

\- Sois únicos chicos, llevaba tiempo sin reírme así. - Limpio una lagrimita mientras sacaba su cuaderno. - Bueno, veamos mis notas. Según esto debería haber una cueva por algún lado. –

\- Yo vi una cueva mientras estábamos en el aire. Estaba en la base de la montaña. - Participo Shun levantando la mano.

\- ¿Como puede entrar un barco en la montaña? – Dudó Zenko dubitativo.

\- Podria ser... –

\- ¿Que pasa Rose? –Seth ladeó la cabeza curioso

\- Es una suposición, pero... Es posible que metieran el navío, por el mar. - Dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón.

\- ¿Una cueva submarina quizás? –

\- Exacto Zenko, creo que metieron el barco por el mar e hicieron una especie de galería artificial en la montaña. Supongo que no pensaban volver a por el navío. –

\- Bien vamos a por el. – De pronto Seth, cuando parecía que apenas iba a caminar, paró, miró con ojos curiosos a Rose y preguntó lo que había olvidado preguntarte abajo. - ¡Claro! Sabía que algo olvidaba ¿Cual es tu sueño? –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Mi-mi sueño? Pues es... Es... Bueno… - Dudó en decirlo, muchos se reían de su sueño, pero bueno, ya les metería un buen balazo si escuchaba un risa. - Resolver la leyenda del Rey del Mar. –

\- ¿Rey del Mar? –

\- Se dice que antes del Rey de los Piratas, antes de Monkey D. Luffy y Gold D. Roger. Antes de la Marina y el Gobierno mundial, existió un Rey del mar, no se sabe quien es, o que hacía, pero actuaba como ellos, sólo que sin corrupción, era justo y sabio. Estuvo durante años, hasta que apareció la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial. Intentaron encontrarle pero al llegar a su lugar solo encontraron dicho lugar vacío, sin nadie. Ni siquiera sus aliados estaban allí. Quiero resolver esa leyenda, pero siempre estoy moviéndome y perseguida por la marina. –

\- Pues quédate en mi banda, eres lista y muy hábil con esas pistolas. Serás de gran ayuda. -

\- Me las se arreglar sola, sólo estaré un rato con ustedes. - La chica se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacía la cueva.

Lo chicos se miraron entre ellos y la siguieron con resignación, estaba oscuro y parecía no tener fin…

\- Uno que vaya adelante y otro detrás. - Dijo Rose sacando un par de linternas y dándole una a Seth. - Yo iré delante. Vamos. –

\- Es... Bastante... Valiente. ¿No Zenko-san? - Le susurró de pronto Shun al espadachín, quien sin darse cuenta, se quedó mirando a la chica por un buen rato.

\- Si...¿Pero que...? Shun hijo de… -

\- Jajajaja, a Zenko le gu... -

\- Cierra el pico o no tendrás lengua. - Amenazó jalando lo por el cuello de la camisa-

\- V-vale, vale. -

\- Cierra tu la fila Zenko. - Les pidió Seth ajeno a las tonterías que hacían.

Caminaron a la luz de las linternas, no sabían por cuanto caminaron, pero sintieron que el camino bajaba. Cuando se empezaban a cansar oyeron el sonido de las olas.

\- ¿El mar? – Se cuestionó Seth frunciendo el entrecejo

\- Mi suposición fue correcta. Debemos estar cerca. –

\- Vamos. -

Corrieron hasta divisar una luz, pero al llegar Rose piso el filo de un pequeño acantilado y casi se cae, de no ser por Zenko que la agarró por la cintura a tiempo

\- ¿Estas bien? -

\- Si, estoy bien gracias Zenko. -

\- N-no hay de que. – Tartamudeó al darse cuenta de cómo la tenía agarrada, la soltó a tiempo antes de que Shun volteara.

\- Mirad esto. - Les dijo bastante emocionado.

Cuando mirando la cueva una gran maravilla se mostraba ante sus ojos. Era una gran cueva al nivel del mar, la luz natural entraba y no hacia falta las linternas pero lo que de verdad les sorprendió fue el enorme navío que había. Un gran galeón, mas grande que los habituales de madera negra cual cielo nocturno, velas blancas como la espuma de mar. Tenía tres mástiles y en ellos grandes hélices que parecían tener la función de guardarse, había otro par en la parte de atrás. Parecía de verdad adelantado a su época y en letras doradas cerca del ancla (Que tenía forma de dos espadas unidos y una estrella de mar en el medio) estaba escrito: "Épée Ocean". Bajaron por una escalinata, hasta poder ir a cubierta.

\- ¡QUE CHULADA! ¡Ya tenemos nuestro barco! Ahora solo tenemos que ponernos en marcha. - Exclamó Seth correteando por toda la cubierta como el niño hiperactivo que era.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos sacar el barco de la cueva primero. - Opinó Shun con más sensatez que su capitán.

\- Eso me encargo yo. –

\- ¿Como lo harás Rose? –

\- Solo tengo que disparar a esas rocas. - Señaló las rocas de donde entraba la luz, eran grandes y puntiagudas. - Mirad, parecen los dientes de un monstruo. Solo tengo que darle a la base y listo, libres. –

\- Suena bien, adelante. -

Rose se perdió entre las habitaciones y bodegas del barco, sólo para que poco después los chicos la vieran en la sala de cañones, disparando con uno de ellos en la base y en la unión de las rocas de abajo. Justo ahí entro más agua de mar y el barco salió solo por el impulso de esta. Cuando estaban a punto de escapar, escucharon como desde la cueva les gritaban unos soldados de la marina.

\- ¡Devuélvanlo! -

\- ¡El jefe nos matara! -

\- ¡Por favor! -

Seth, molesto por aquella cobardía, les gritó con bastante enojo. - ¡Ustedes decidieron entrar a la marina, ustedes se las arreglan! -

Trataron de encontrarles y detenerles lo más pronto posible, pero los Freedom Hunters ya tenían mucha ventaja de viaje. Ya en el mar, el barco parecía más glorioso. Todos estaban alegres y emocionados por su primer gran crimen juntos.

\- Bien ahora escojamos habitaciones. Yo me pido la grande. - Fue lo primero que dijo Seth corriendo por todo el barco buscando la habitación más grande.

\- Esto, capitan... - Shun no pudo si quiera hacer que sus palabras llegarán a su capitán…

Inspeccionaron el barco en caso de que hubiera intrusos. El barco poseía como unas quince habitaciones, una gran bodega que estaba repleta de proviciones, cocina enorme con comedor, etc. Tenia todo lo que debe tener un barco, incluso tenía una habitación en el mástil principal con un enorme telescopio integrado que los hacía parecer un observatorio. Seth no paraba de correr por todo el barco hasta que lo detuvieron Shun y Zenko.

\- Por fin, un gran navío. Ahora estoy tan emocionado que creo que voy a... -

Todos se alejaron ya que empezó a usar su poder sin darse cuenta, sacando aire por todos lados.

\- Parece que el barco estaba a punto de zarpar, creo que llegamos a tiempo. - Dijo Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro que le hizo ver colores a Zenko, Shun alternaba las miradas entre ellos y le sonrió divertido al espadachín, quien sólo se volteó mascullando algo parecido a "Un día de estos te mato…"- Deberíamos averiguar para que son las hélices. –

\- Pues para volar supongo. - Contesto Shun encogido de hombros.

\- Puede, pero debemos comprobarlo. –

\- ¡Aquí esta el timón! - Avisó Seth al frente del todo. El timón estaba en la proa delante de una especie de trono. Y al lado había una palanca muy sospechosa. - Probémonos. - Dijo con simpleza.

\- ¡NOOO! -

Tarde, lo accionó y las hélices empezaron a girar a toda velocidad, las velas se movían hasta quedar encima de ellas haciendo como un paracaídas. El barco se empezó a elevar pero Rose llegó a tiempo y movió la palanca a su anterior lugar. Zenko ya tenia agarrado a Seth por el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿Estas loco? Nos escapamos pero aún estamos cerca de una isla. Si nos ven nos arrestaran y confiscaran el barco. Además es mejor tener un carpintero en la banda antes de tocar nada. Hasta el momento que nadie lo use. –

\- Owwww~ Que aguafiestas... - Se quejó el pelinegro - Bueno, ya tenemos barco, solo tenemos que poner rumbo a Grand Line. –

\- ¿Y sabes donde esta? – Le cuestionó Rose alzando una ceja

\- No, eso es cosa del navegante. –

\- Que no tenemos. - Completó Zenko

Rose se llevo una mano a la cara, y saco una brújula. - Hace poco supe que en esa dirección hay una isla. Y más allá creo que hay más hasta llegar a Logetwon, ahí deberíamos seguir varias rutas hasta que encontremos un navegante. Además de que necesitamos un doctor, un cocinero y como dijo Zenko, un carpintero. –

\- Es verdad Seth, debemos buscar y tener cuidado. – Apoyó Shun.

\- Vale, de todas formas podremos navegar ¡Vamos allá! ¡Hacia la siguiente isla! –

Mientras tanto, en Isla Diamante, el capitán de la Marina de ahí regañaba a sus soldados con dureza y sin piedad, por ser tan descuidados (Por que semejante barco no se pierde sólo así). Ese barco iba a ser entregado directo a los Tenruubytos, ahora quien sabe si estupideces harían para recuperarlo…

Y en una isla rodeada por la niebla, alguien camina entre las ruinas de una ciudad y dice para si.

\- Oye Zu, ¿Encontrare mi lugar algún día? -

La siguiente guarda un secreto no solo un misterio rodeado de niebla, sino tambien un corazón dolorido y lleno de soledad. Solo la unión podrá llenar ese vacío poco a poco.

* * *

En esta ocasion debeis tambien agradecer a Goldeen Neko. Y espero que alguien acepte el desafio. Una cosa Épée Ocean significa Espada del Océano en francés.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 - Niebla fantasma

Los cuatro integrantes de la banda estaban en cubierta, Seth estaba al frente sintiendo toda aquella brisa marina en su blanco rostro, Shun se situaba detrás de él mirando hacia los lados con emoción y curiosidad, Zenko manejaba el timón y de vez en cuando miraba a Rose con disimulo, esta leía un libro sentada en la barandilla mientras vigilaba que el rumbo no se desviara. Resulta que el barco contaba con una pequeña biblioteca entre dos habitaciones si bien, no era muy grande, contaba con suficientes buenos libros de buen gusto

\- Oigan, ahí hay niebla. - Anunció de pronto Seth apuntando a las grandes nubes que tapaban algo detrás de ellas, ganando la atención de sus nakama. – Y nos está cubriendo…

\- Creo es normal. Solo debe ser vapor de agua condensado. - Opinó Shun algo dudoso a pesar de sus palabras

\- Creo que no es solo eso. Si fuera niebla, se movería poco a poco. - Dijo Rose cerrando su libro, se lamió un poco el dedo índice y lo levantó contra el viento, así continuó. - Debería ir hacia el este, ya que el viento va para allá. -

\- Chicos, creo que... Nos estamos acercando a algo. - Dijo Zenko con el ceño fruncido al ver una enorme sombra delante.

El barco fue frenando bruscamente, hasta el punto de detenerse, tirándolos todos al suelo.

\- Chocamos con un banco de arena. - Supuso Shun levantándose a la vez que se frotaba la cabeza a causa de un chichón por el golpe.

\- ¡Mirad! ¡Una isla! La niebla la ocultaba. Por eso no la vimos. - Informó Seth ahora con emoción.

\- Bueno, no importa. Vamos a explorarla. - Habló Zenko sin darle demasiada importancia.

\- Pero… -

\- ¿Hum? ¿Qué sucede Rose? -

La castaña miraba detenidamente su brújula y el mapa con lo que habían estado guiándose todo ese tiempo, se veía confundida. - Se supone que no pararíamos aquí, había una isla, pero se supone que no llegaríamos hasta pasado mañana. -

\- No creo que importe. - Habló Seth agitando la mano, sin importarle demasiado lo que su nakama dijo. - Solo sabes lo básico de navegación. ¿No? Entonces quizá te equivocaste. -

Rose y los demás se encogieron en hombros e hicieron caso al capitán.

\- Entonces vamos, no quiero quedarme todo el día aquí. -

\- Primero aseguremos en barco, para que la marea no se lo lleve. - Sugirió Zenko acercándose al ancla.

Echaron el ancla y bajaron a tierra, bajando antes una escalinata. Toda la isla daba miedo pero eso no amedrentó a los piratas, bueno, sólo Shun parecía estar un poco asustado, estaba más alerta que sus nakamas y se sobresaltaba con cualquier pequeño crujido.

\- N-No deberíamos separarnos…-

\- Vamos Shun, solo Zenko puede hacerte daño aquí, y aún no le has dado razones para que te haga daño. - Trató de tranquilizarlo Rose, quien sólo logró que el chico se escondiera detrás de ella al ver la fría y característica mirada del espadachín, éste sólo alzó una ceja extrañado por el comportamiento de Shun, la castaña rio al verlo. - Oh…Que lindo…

Ahora si Zenko tenía algo por el que lastimar a Shun… Y el lo sabía perfectamente.

\- Tranquilo Shun, nadie estará solo. - Dijo Seth con una sonrisa burlona. - B-Bueno… -

Caminaron y caminaron adentrándose en el bosque hasta llegar a una ciudad en ruinas, la selva prácticamente se había tragado las casas y edificios, llenándolos de un montón de moho, lianas y malas hierbas.

\- Un pueblo fantasma. – Concluyó Zenko examinando un muro bastante deteriorado.

\- Ya lo vimos, vámonos de aquí... – Dijo Shun manteniéndose cerca de Seth.

\- No podemos Shun, aprovechemos y busquemos cosas interesantes. – Propuso alegremente su capitán, sin hacerle caso al miedo de su amigo.

\- Aprovechare e investigare la zona. - Comentó Rose adelantándose un poco.

\- Ten cuidado Rose. - Dijo Zenko, haciéndose el desinteresado.

\- Ve con ella Shun. - Le ordenó Seth.

Shun fue con ella con bastante pesar, pero se convenció de que él no era ningún cobarde y se armó de valor entrando en un edificio junto a la chica. Seth y Zenko siguieron adentrándose en la selva hasta encontrarse sin darse cuenta en una cueva.

\- Esta jodidamente oscuro. - Dijo el espadachín tratando de vislumbrar algo entre la oscuridad.

\- No estamos en la selva, debe ser una cueva. – La voz de Seth hizo eco, eso y sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba. - Sigamos explo... ¡AAAAAAHHH!. –

Seth calló por un hoyo casi imposible de ver entre la espesa oscuridad, Zenko volteó alarmado, buscando a su capitán por todos lados.

\- ¡SETH! -

Corrió hasta resbalar y caer en una especie de ladera, en el techo había agujeros donde entraba la luz natural y vio a Seth gracias a ello, alargo una mano para agarrarle y con la otra se intento agarrar de las rocas, consiguió atraparlo justo a tiempo antes de que Seth se precipitara en el abismo.

\- ¡Ahg!. -Se quejó el pelinegro

-Seth, ¿Estas bien? -

\- Si, espera, enseguida subo. - se puso en posición y exclamó. - ¡Wind ascenssion! -

Bajo las piernas de Seth se formó un viento que le impulso un poco, siendo cuidadoso por primera vez, cuando subió, vio que Zenko tenía una mueca de dolor.

\- No puedo mover el brazo, creo que lo tengo dislocado. - Dijo el espadachín aferrando su hombro con su otra mano.

\- Vamos amigo, te sacare de aquí. –

Mientras tanto, Shun y Rose estaban inspeccionando la zona y encontraron un campamento improvisado, había un techo con hojas de palmera bastante pequeño, pero suficiente para una sola persona, había una fogata apagada en frente y en una pared de piedra musgosa habían muchos mapas pegados, hechos con un papel bastante desgastado y sucio, pero eso no los hacía menos entendibles .

\- Parece que se fue hace poco. – Dijo Shun mirando con desconfianza la fogata consumida, todo el tiempo con su espada desenfundada.

\- Eso parece, pero sea quien sea es bueno dibujando mapas. – Rose señalo la pared llena de mapas, se acerco y leyó el borde de uno.

\- "B". El que los hizo, lo firmo como "B". Sera la inicial de su nombre. - Supuso la castaña.

\- Vale, pues ahora... - De repente, Shun se quedo blanco y empezó a temblar apuntando a un punto detrás de Rosa.

\- ¿Shun? ¿Que ocurre? –

\- D-Detrás... ¡Detrás ti! -

Rose de dio la vuela y vio una figura humana bastante pálida, casi transparente. Ella se quedó igual de helada que su nakama.

\- ¡UN FANTASMA! - Gritaron ambos con terror, sin desperdiciar tiempo salieron corriendo del lugar, bastante apurados como para ver con detenimiento al "fantasma".

Llegaron a la playa donde Seth y Zenko los esperaban, el ángulo anormal del hombro de Zenko los alertó, pero no pudieron preguntar antes de decirles lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Que pasó? - Cuestionó Seth con el ceño fruncido.

\- Un…fantasma, hemos…visto un fantasma… - Contó Shun sin aliento.

\- ¿Rose? –

\- Lo era, tan real como tu y yo. Pero parecía a la vez extraño, aunque no se por que… - Dijo sin tanto miedo como Shun, pero bastante alterada también.

\- ¡¿Un fantasma?! ¡Genial! - Exclamó Seth con ojos en forma de estrellitas. - Bueno esperemos a la noche ¡Le preguntaré si quiere ser mi nakama! –

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡NOS QUEDAMOS AQUÍ!? – El joven espadachín no podía creer su suerte tan mala…

\- Si, además la Ocean esta atrapada por el banco de arena, esperaremos a la marea alta. - Le siguió Zenko pensando con más sentido común, Shun reclamó, pero no fue escuchado, más bien a Rose fue quien le hizo caso.

\- Es verdad Zenko, ¿Que te ha pasado? - Le pregunto ella.

\- Tengo el hombro dislocado. Ya me lo coloco luego, hagamos un campamento. –

\- Vale.. - Aceptó aun con preocupación. - Pero tu no hagas nada ¿De acuerdo? –

El chico, algo avergonzado por tan repentina preocupación, asintió rápidamente detectando a la vez un ligero calor en sus mejillas

\- Vámonos, iré a por unas mantas para dormir fuera. - Dijo Seth con la mitad de su cuerpo hecho aire.

\- Yo necesito pensar… Hare la fogata. - Dijo Shun.

Hicieron una hoguera y pudieron comer algo caliente para el estomago que Rose había preparado, la chica cocinaba bastante bien, pero hasta donde habían entendido, detestaba hacerlo, así que dejó bien en claro que dejaría de cocinar cuando encontraran a un buen cochinero o llegaran a la isla donde se iría, la tarde pasó entre pláticas y bromas, hasta que la noche cayo y todos estaban dormidos. Para los cuatro integrantes esos días eran mejores de los que habían pasado jamás.

A cierta hora de la madrugada, una figura fantasmal se paseaba con cautela alrededor de los Freedom Hunters, buscaba algo, y por accidente tiró una cazuela de metal que creó todo un escándalo, aunque el único que se despertó en ese momento fue Shun, pues los demás sólo se removieron, o en caso de Seth, sólo ronco más fuerte. Con un valor sacado de no-se-donde y una velocidad extraordinaria, tomó su katana y la apuntó a la garganta del fantasma.

\- N-No te muevas, fantasma. - Le advirtió a la figura, que parecía levantar las manos en seña de rendición. - ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos, despertad! -

\- ¿Qué sucede…? -

\- ¿Ahora que demonios quieres niño…? -

\- ¿Comidaaa~? -

Los tres recién despiertos se espabilaron y se pusieron en guardia al ver al fantasma, preparados para atacar.

\- Esperen… - Habló el fantasma con su voz débil. - No les haré daño… -

De pronto el fantasma se rodeó de un humo verde y al despejarse mostró a un joven de unos 20 años, ojos marrones, pelo negro largo atado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, piel tostada, casi medía 2 metros y tenía la espalda bastante ancha. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de mezclilla muy gastado y los bajos desgarrados, collar con un colmillo como decoración, un par de guantes negros con los dedos recortados de lo que parece piel de reptil, su torso al descubierto y descalzo. Todos lo rodearon mientras este intentaba controlarse.

\- ¡Como mola! Un fantasma de carne y hueso. - Se alucinó Seth con ojos estrellados.

\- No Seth, es un humano y real. – Le corrigió Zenko.

\- ¿Quien eres? - Preguntó Rose demasiado interesada en el chico.

Este se avergonzó por la atención prestada de parte de la chica, pero al final contestó de manera deprimente. - Alguien que esta solo…. - Luego fijó su vista en el estofado que Rose había preparado hace rato, ella se dio cuenta de que solo quería comer un poco, se acerco y avivo el fuego.

\- Si esperas un poco, tendrás una comida caliente. – Dijo amablemente removiendo el caldo.

\- ¿Uh? –

\- ¿Solo era eso? ¿Comida? - Cuestionó Shun algo impresionado, guardando su katana.

\- Haberlo dicho hombre, anda acércate a la hoguera. - Animó Seth dándole palmadas a la espalda del chico.

Rose le sirvió un plato con estofado caliente, comió junto a Seth que le dieron ganas de repetir, una vez que ambos habían terminado, el extraño se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los piratas.

\- Brady, me llamo Brady. - Dijo.

\- Brady ¿Huh? Bueno… Yo soy Shun. Lamento haberte amenazado antes. - Se disculpo obteniendo como repuesta un asentimiento de aceptación. - Y bueno, ella es Rose. –

\- Rose Farron. Es un placer conocerte. Disculpa también por gritar antes. –

\- Date Zenko. – Y levantó una mano como saludo, sin quitarse la seriedad del rostro.

\- Y yo soy Seth, el capitán de los Freedom Hunters. –

\- Mucho gusto, y gracias por la comida ¿Y qué hacéis en la isla? –

\- Nuestro barco encalló en un banco de arena. Esperamos a la marea alta. - Contestó Zenko, quejándose un poco por su brazo.

\- ¿Que te pasa? –

\- Me disloque el hombro al ayudar a mi capitán. –

\- Deja que te ayude. –

\- No... No es necesario, de verdad… - Tarde, Brady le agarro el brazo y con un rápido movimiento le coloco el hombro con fuerza, arrancándole un alarido de dolor.

\- Agh…Doloroso… pero ahora esta colocado y mucho mejor. Gracias Brady. –

\- De nada, es poco por lo que estáis haciendo. –

\- ¿Y que haces en la isla? – Preguntó esta vez Shun.

\- Pues... Buscar mi lugar en el mundo. –

\- ¿Y eso? –

\- Hace unos años perdí a las personas que me aceptaron por mis virtudes y defectos, cuando se fueron no podía darme el lujo de estar con más gente, los perdería igual… -

\- Ya veo. –

\- Si, este collar y estos guantes me recuerdan lo sucedido ese día. -

Los cuatro se miraron, apenados por Brady, se pusieron de acuerdo silenciosamente, Shun y Zenko le sonrieron a Seth, como aprobación, Rose también lo hizo, pero suspiró resignada con el mensaje en sus ojos de "Hagan lo que les de la gana…"

\- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? - Preguntó Seth con su perlada sonrisa.

\- ¿Que? –

\- Si quieres quédate, solo el tiempo que quieras. No te obligaremos a unirte a nosotros somos piratas, y todos buscamos nuestros propios sueños. –

\- Vaya… Suena perfecto. - Sonrió, en toda la noche, Brady no había sonreído.

\- Lo se, por cierto ¿Eres usuario de una Fruta del Diablo? - Preguntó Shun interesado.

\- Oh si, comí la fruta Shi-Shi no mi, que me convierte en un hombre con el poder de traer el alma de quienes haya matado o visto morir, pero no puedo devolver un alma a un cuerpo, sino de invocar almas para pelear, estas salen de la punta de sus dedos como un humo de todo verde opaco y van tomando forma, las almas pueden variar la densidad hasta hacerse sólidas. Tengo una gran colección de almas pero mayormente uso las de un tigre que encontré agonizando en una jungla, la de un amigo mío y un halcón. –

\- Vaya, eso es genial. - El seguro al mando tenía estrellas en los ojos.

\- Entonces eres como una especie de invocador de almas. – Concluyó Rose.

\- Algo así. -

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¡Seria genial tenerte dentro! - Exclamó Seth emocionado.

Brady lo pensó. ¿Quedarse solo ahí por la eternidad? ¿O por fin salir de su cascaron? Tenía miedo, miedo de perderlos como a ellos… Pero… Por otra parte quería salir por fin, se sentía emocionado así que, dudando un poco aún, al final respondió.

\- Me uniré. -

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamó el capitán dando un salto con el puño en alto.

\- Un integrante más - Dijo Shun riendo con alegría a la vez que Rose.

\- ¿Podríamos festejar al nuevo después? Han de ser como las cuatro de la madrugada… - Reclamó Zenko soltando un gran bostezo.

\- Si, tienes razón. A dormir. – Le siguió Rose tallándose un ojo por el cansancio.

Los cinco se durmieron después de apagar la hoguera. Cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo bajo el gran cielo estrellado y el sonido relajante de las olas. A la mañana siguiente, despertaron pero Brady no estaba.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Y Brady? - Exclamó Seth decepcionado, como un niño pequeño.

\- ¿No está? -

\- Creo que es obvio que no está, Shun. - Respondió Zenko.

\- Justo ayer dijo que se uniría. - Hablo Rose.

\- En… Chicos… - Brady estaba detrás en ellos, pero los demás no parecían prestarle atención.

\- ¿Se lo habrá comido un tigre…? - Pensó Zenko.

\- ¡No digas eso! - Le reclamó Rose.

\- Chicos… -

\- ¿Y si se lo llevó la marea? -

\- ¿Tu también Shun? -

\- ¡Parecía muy fuerte! ¡No pudo haber terminado así! -

\- ¡Chicos! - Fue cuando gritó que le pusieron atención al pobre explorador.

\- Oh, chicos, encontré a Brady. - Dijo Seth con una sonrisa, mientras a los demás les bajaba una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

\- Fui a por el desayuno y por mis mapas, no quería despertaros. –

\- Menos mal, a comer. - El capitán se sentó en la arena y abrió la boca como un cachorro esperando comida.

\- Que rico, fruta. - Habló Rose.

\- ¡Que aproveche! - Exclamó Shun.

Al terminar volvieron al barco y Seth, con su enorme curiosidad y poco entendimiento, se acerco peligrosamente a la palanca. Zenko y Rose lo notaron, y de la nada el cañón de una pistola y el filo de una katana lo detuvieron.

\- Ni lo pienses. - Hablaron al unísono con miradas peligrosas.

\- Jejeje…. -

\- Tu ponte ahí, tienes que estar por las velas. - Ordenó Rose.

\- De acueeeeeerdo. De todos modos quiero ver a este barco volar. –

\- ¿Volar? - Preguntó Brady extrañado, ladeando la cabeza. De por sí aquel barco le había parecido bastante extraño al principio.

\- Al parecer este barco puede volar. – Le informó Shun.

\- ¿Y por que no salimos volando? - Cuestionó el nuevo.

\- Queremos tener un carpintero y un navegante antes de hacer cualquier cosa. – Contestó Zenko.

\- Oh... Entiendo, por desgracia yo soy más bien un explorador. –

\- No importa Brady, con ser explorador puedes hacer los mapas bien ¿no? - Dijo con su propia lógica Seth.

\- Si, pues si es verdad. –

\- ¿Ves? -

\- Es hora de partir, Shun yo me pongo al timón. - Le dijo Zenko viendo que este empezaba a hacerlo.

\- ¿Seguro? –

\- Si, tengo el brazo mejor. –

\- ¡Perfecto! La marea esta subiendo. - Exclamó Rose alegremente.

\- ¡Estupendo! Todos agárrense a algo, dame la señal Rose y nos vamos de aquí. –

\- Shun, ¿que quiere decir? - Le preguntó Brady-

\- Oh, es verdad. Tu no lo sabes, nuestro capitan Seth es usuario de la fruta Kaze - Kaze. Hará un viento fuerte para salir del banco de arena. - Explicó con toda normalidad, ante la extrañeza del explorador.

\- Seth, aquí viene. –

\- Bien... ¿Todos listos? ¡Agárrense! ¡Allá vamos! -

Lanzo varias ráfagas de aire contra las velas y el barco se movió a la vez que las olas lo golpean por popa. El barco salió con el rumbo que tenían el día anterior, todos gritaron de alegría, agarrándose de varias partes de su navío.

\- Bien, ahora vamos hacia la siguiente isla. En busca de más tripulación. –

. SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. -

Brady se estaba pensando en la idea de quedarse con ellos, el miedo que tuvo durante tanto tiempo se estaba dispersando. Tal vez estar en la banda no seria mala idea.

La música, dicen que es un idioma mundial. Tal vez la música es lo que necesita la banda para sacar la tristeza que pone un gobernante corrupto.

Ending 1 - Por el miedo a equivocarnos de Maldita Nerea

(Musica)

 **El Épée Ocean esta navegando**

Éramos distintos, imposibles

 **Cada integrante esta en sus quehaceres**

Y en futuro menos claro

 **Seth estaba en el mascaron de proa mientras Jimmy toca la guitarra**

Entender bien lo que dices

 **Shun entrenaba la espada con Zenko**

Me hace sentirme tan raro.

 **Rose lee en voz alta un libro oída por Brady, Mako, sus sobrinos, Onasis y Lorian.**

Empieza todo a hacerse triste,

 **Sakura y Ryu hablan mientras Shaun duerme cerca.**

A quedar del otro lado.

 **Seth se levanta, gritando algo al resto. Todos se acercan y ven la isla que vio Seth.**

Tu también lo prometiste

 **Todos se preparan mientras tiene sus sueños en la cabeza**

Fuimos dos equivocados,

 **Saltan emocionados por encontrar un destino emocionante**

Equivocados…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 - Una isla sin música

Los Freedom Hunters seguían navegando con tranquilidad y en sus quehaceres del día anterior. hasta que Seth dijo mirando a todas partes como buscando algo.

\- ¿Oís eso? - - Mmh. - Dijo Shun dándose por aludido. Zenko dijo. - ¿Oir que? - Seth dijo mientras seguía buscando. - Eso. -

Rose dejo de leer su libro y dijo poniendo las manos detrás los oídos. - Ahora lo oigo, parece música. - - Es posible que estemos cerca de la plataforma musical. Un barco tan grande como una isla. - Dijo Zenko virando el barco en dirección a la música. - ¿Donde se dice que no debe haber música? - Dijo Shun curioso. - Por desgracia si, llevan 5 años sin música, todo porque el gobernante odia la música. Solo porque la gente se divierte. Oí eso por algunos cazarecompensas. - Rose estaba enfadada indignada. - Es una completa tontería, la música es un idioma universal. - - Pues vamos, ahora hay música y debemos saber quien la toca. - Dijo Seth emocionado.

Pusieron rumbo de donde venia el sonido, hasta llegar a un gran barco casi del tamaño de una isla. Cuando llegaron al puerto fueron a la plaza donde un muchacho de 15 años, ojos azules, pelo blanco corto y alborotado, piel clara. Bastante delgado y tiene un tatuaje en la mejilla derecha en forma de águila celeste. Viste una chaqueta negra con detalles grises, pantalón gris con detalles negros, botas negras con suela amarillas, gafas de sol y un brazalete rojo en brazo derecho. Esta tocando la guitarra rodeado de mucha gente, todos disfrutaban de la música. Hasta que un grupo de personas vestidas de gris se acercaron y dijeron.

\- Todo el mundo fuera, la música esta prohibida por el gobernante Tane. - El chico había dejado de tocar la guitarra y dijo. - ¿Por que? La música es parte de nosotros. No pueden pedirme que pare. - Toco un poco más en señal de desafio. - Chico insolente, atraparle. -

Empezaron a perseguir al chaval, cuando paso por delante de los Freedom Hunters. Seth dijo sonriendo con picaría. - Amigos, ¿Le echamos una mano? - Todos dijeron con cara traviesa. - Si. - - Te sigo capitán. - - Claro. - - Adelante. - Seth dijo crujiendo los puños. - Bien, Rose y Brady vayan por los tejados. El resto iremos por aquí. - - ¿Te impulso Rose? - Dijo Zenko con diversión en el rostro. Ella dijo con una sonrisa cálida. - Gracias Zenko. - - A ti también Brady. - Dijo Zenko sonriendo. Este dijo alegre. - Si. -

Zenko impulso primero a Brady y después a Rose, en los tejados empezaron a correr para alcanzar a los soldados. Seth, Shun y Zenko ya estaban detrás de ellos. Cuando acorralaron al muchacho uno de los soldados dijo.

\- No tienes posibilidad muchacho. -

Apretó un puño detrás de si, de el se vio fugazmente una llama, pero antes de que hiciera algo Rose y Brady cayeron delante suya, Rose apunto a los soldados ya con dos de sus seis pistolas y dijo al chico.

\- Tranquilo chaval, no estas solo en esta lucha. - Brady estaba a su lado preparado para actuar. - Y tienes razón, la música es de todos. - - ¿Quienes sois? - El chico dijo haciendo desaparecer la llama. Pero el que parecía el jefe de los hombres grises dijo. - No importa quienes sois, todo aquel que no cumple la ley sera... -

No continuo un viento por la espalda lo derribo al suelo, fue Seth, Shun y Zenko estaban a los laterales de este. Seth dijo con otro puño de aire preparado.- Bien, ¿alguien quiere seguir hablando? -

Los soldados se asustaron y huyeron con su líder inconsciente, todos se acercaron al chaval y este dijo. - ¿Quienes sois? - - Somos los Freedom Hunters. - Dijo Seth con orgullo en su voz. El chaval dijo extrañado. - ¿Sois piratas? - Shun dijo cerrando los ojos e hinchando el pecho. - Si, y orgullosos de ello. - - ¿Porque hacéis eso? - Rose puso las manos en la cadera y dijo agitando su manto. - Digamos que ellos no son esos piratas que atacan a la gente inocente, son más bien que lucha contra la corrupción. - El chaval tenia una sonrisa de admiración y dijo. - Vaya, un poco raro pero mola. Soy Jimmy González, un músico. - Le estrego la mano a Seth y este dijo estrachandosela. - El que va descalzo es Brady, ella es Rose Farron, el tuerto es Date Zenko, el es Kugetsu Shun y yo soy Seth. - - Gracias por intervenir pero me habría librado de esos tipos, con mi poder. - Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, haciendo extrañar a los Freedom Hunters. Brady dijo. - ¿Que quieres decir? - Jimmy se tapo la boca y después dijo. - Seré bocazas, veréis. Yo soy usuario de la fruta Mera - Mera. Soy un hombre llama. - Zenko dijo interesado. - Interesante, explícanos lo que ocurre aquí. - Jimmy empezó a contar la historia de la isla. - Hace unos meses, llego un hombre que representaba a la Armada, dijo que la música esta prohibida desde que aquí hubo un accidente en el que la hija del Gobernante perdió la capacidad de andar. Yo quiere llegar a ella y tocarle una canción, se que es la única forma de curarla. -

Los Freedom se miraron y asintieron a Seth, este dijo. - Bien, te ayudaremos. - - ¿¡QUE!? - Jimmy parecía sorprendido por tal declaración. El capitán dijo con una cara seria. - Estamos en un sitio donde se prohíbe algo valioso, eso es corrupto. En marcha Freedom Hunters. - Todos estaban de acuerdo con su capitán y dijeron a lo unisono. - Si. - - Vamos Jimmy. - Dijo Brady para llamarle. - Vale. -

Los seis corrieron hasta la casa principal del Gobernante donde una niña esta en silla de ruedas en la puerta con su padre. Este le pide que entre antes de que Jimmy empezara a gritar.

\- Señor Tane, puedo curar a su hija. - El Señor Tane le grito con odio en su voz. - ¿¡Tu otra vez!? Lárgate junto con tus estúpidos compañeros. La música solo hizo que mi niña no vuelva andar jamas. - - ¿Que le prometió la Armada? - Rose dijo con una cara tan seria que los chicos creyeron que estaba a punto de sacar una de sus pistolas. El Señor Tane dijo desafiante. - No es asunto suyo, solo que mi niña tendría piernas nuevas. -

Rose se sorprendió y dijo alterada y enfadada. - ¿¡Esta loco!? No van a curarla, experimentaran con ella. - Todos se sorprendieron incluido el gobernante que dijo asustado. - ¿Que dices? - Rose bajo la cabeza haciendo que su pelo tapara sus ojos y dijo con una voz triste. - Pretender convertirla en una Pacifista. Una arma para el Gobierno Central. ¿Quiere convertir a su hija en un arma para que pueda andar? ¿Arriesgara su amor por la ciencia cruel? - - ... - El gobernante se quedo de piedra. Shun dijo un poco alterado. - ¿Como sabes eso Rose? - Rose levanto la cabeza y dijo con una mirada triste. - Veras Shun, antes de que me encontrarais me pude colar en varias bases de la Armada y descubrí que desean convertir a gente inocente o a prisioneros en Pacifistas. Una forma cruel de controlar a la gente. - Todos estaban en blanco pero solo Seth comento. - Vaya, si que investigas. - - No perdono a la Armada por mi pasado. Perdonadme chicos tengo que dar un paseo. - Empezó a caminar con mucho pesar. Zenko casi le coge una mano. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - - No Zenko, quiero estar sola. -

Rose se fue hacia la ciudad para estar sola. Mientras camina su mente esta llena de horror y terror y dijo con la mirada fría. - Pagaran por todo el daño que hacen a la humanidad. -

Mientras Jimmy hablo con Tane, con el resto de los Freedom Hunters.

\- Por favor déjeme tocarle una canción. Al menos quiere verla sonreír. - El gobernante suspiro y dijo. - Esta bien, pero como no funcione... - Jimmy sonrió con esperanza. - Confié en mi. -

Saco su guitarra de la espalda, se acomodo y empezó a tocar una canción. (Si alguien quiere oír la canción, el titulo es fiesta pagana del Mago de OZ) Cuando termino de tocas se ve a la niña en silla de ruedas salir y dijo.

\- Otra vez, otra vez. Por favor. - Jimmy la vio y dijo. - Lo ve, esta sonriendo. Y con su ayuda volverá a andar. - La niña sonreía y aplaudía contenta. - Toca otra vez. - - Bien, vamos allá. - Volvió a tocar la misma canción. Y Tane vio como su niña movía poco a poco un pie. Cuando termino se oyo un estruendo proveniente de la ciudad. Seth dijo sorprendido. - ¿Que fue eso? - Shun dijo aun desconcertado. - Sonaba como un cañonazo. - Brady lo secundo. - Y de la ciudad. - Zenko dijo alterado. - Rose, ella esta allí sola. - Los Freedom Hunters se asustaron y Seth dijo a punto de salir corriendo. - Vamos. -

Corrieron a la ciudad y al llegar el sonido de los disparos era más fuerte, oyeron un sonido y vieron tejas cayendo, al levantar la vista vieron a Rose perseguida por soldados de la Armada. Ella corrió y aprovecho un tablón para saltar, al hacerlo saco dos pistolas y disparo contra los hombres. Cayo en otro tablón pero hizo mal pie y se precipito. De no ser por los chicos que la cogieron, estaría herida. Ella dijo muy agradecida. - Chicos, menos mal. Esos tipos van por la niña. No podemos permitirlo. - Seth dijo preparado para pelear. - Vale, ¿Como les paramos? - Rose dijo con los chicos a su alrededor. - Muy sencillo, debemos destruir los barcos y también saber que traman. Derrotemosles. - - Bien, iremos por equipos. Brady tu vienes conmigo, Zenko con Rose y Shun. Vamos a ... - Empezó a decir Seth hasta que la voz de Jimmy lo interrumpió. - Yo también peleare. - Seth sonrió y dijo renovando el plan. - Jimmy, vale. Tu vienes conmigo, Shun con Rose y Zenko con Brady. - Zenko dijo preparado para sacar sus espadas - Bien, en marcha. -

Todos se separaron y se enfrentaron a varios escuadrones, Shun y Rose se escondieron de uno formado por unos 20. Rose dijo a Shun sacando dos pistolas. - ¿Mitad y Mitad? - Shun saco su espada y dijo. - Vale, ¿Lista? - - Si, esta vez, verán al Ave del Paraíso. - La mirada de odio de Rose a la Armada era fuerte. Shun dijo por oír ese sobrenombre. - ¿Ave del Paraíso? - - Mis padres me llamaban así, me gusta. Es una forma de que sigan conmigo. Vamos a por ellos. - Rose saco dos pistolas y Shun desenfundo su espada.

Mientras Zenko y Brady se encontraron con otro grupo de 20. Zenko dijo sacando sus espadas. - Llego la hora, el "Dragón de un solo ojo" luchara con fuerza. ¿Listo? - - Si, te sigo. - Brady se miro la mano y humos verdes.

Entre tanto Seth y Jimmy estaban en el puerto mirando 2 barcos de la Armada y mirando al capitán que dijo a un grupo de soldados. - Primero buscad indicios de resistencia y luego a por la niña. - Seth se preparo y dijo a Jimmy. - ¿Listo Jimmy? - Las manos de Jimmy empezaron a arder y dijo serio. - Preparado. - Ambos se balancearon y juntos destruyeron los barcos con un tornado de fuego. El capitán dijo nervioso al ver que sus barcos fueron destruidos. - ¿Quienes sois? - Seth dijo serio y con un puño envuelto en un mini tornado. - Somos los Freedom Hunters, y estamos aquí para deteneros. - El capitán lo único que hizo fue sacar dos espadas y dijo mostrando falso valor delante de los soldados. - ¿Detenernos? Eso es una tontería. - Seth y Jimmy usaron todos su poder para derrotar, salvo al capitán que escapo dejando caer sus espadas. Seth dijo corriendo tras él. - A por ellos Jimmy. -.

Mientras Zenko y Brady luchaban contra los soldados. Zenko ya tenia sus espadas desenfundadas y realizo un ataque. - War Dance. - Zenko golpeo el suelo con tres de sus seis espadas el suelo y una onda de choque hizo que los soldados caigan. Brady se rodeo con un humo verde y dijo. - Dead Tiger. - Invoco el fantasma de un tigre y ataco al resto de los soldados, al terminar Zenko dejo caer 3 de sus espadas porque le dolía el brazo. Brady dijo preocupado. - ¿Estas bien? - Zenko guardo las otras 3 y cogió las otras con su brazo sano y dijo. - Si, pero el brazo me duele. Creo que no debí moverme bruscamente. - Brady camino a ninguna parte y dijo. - Vamos, antes de que Rose te vea así. - Zenko se sonrojo un poco y dijo. - ¿De que hablas? - Brady lo ignoro y dijo. - Déjalo. - Justo en ese momento paso el capitán seguido de Seth y Jimmy, ambos corrieron tras ellos.

Entre tanto Shun y Rose están peleando con fuerza. Shun agarro su espada, sostuvo el mango de la katana a nivel de su cadera y filo apuntando a sus oponentes. y dijo pasando por muchos soldados. - Fainkatto. - Corto a los oponente con un corte fino pero profundo.

Rose estaba disparando a diestro y siniestro y dijo saltando. - Victim sanctuary. - Giro sobre si misma mientras seguía disparando y cambiando las pistolas cuando se quedaban sin balas, cuando terminaron, Rose cayo de rodillas asustando a Shun, este corrió a ella. - Rose. - Ella se levanto tosiendo fuerte y dijo guardando sus armas. - Estoy bien, solo cansada. Ahora debemos... -

Paso delante de ellos el capitán, seguido se los cuatro. Rose y Shun lo siguieron hasta llegar delante de la casa, pero la verja estaba cerrada y el capitán grito histérico y asustado. - Vengo a recoger a tu hija, abre de una vez. - Seis voces dijeron una frase que hizo que se le helara la sangre. - De eso nada. - Al darse la vuelta 12 ojos lo miraban con una ira que hasta un Rey del Mar estaría asustado. Antes de que saliera el gobernante, el capitán estaba lleno de golpes y Seht dijo lanzando le al aire. - No vuelvan a esta isla. JAMAS. -

Lo lanzo por aires, y le dio no con uno sino dos puñetazos enviándolo lejos. El gobernante salio al oír el jaleo y dijo. - ¿Ocurre algo? - Todos guardaron sus armas o controlaron sus poderes y dijeron todos juntos. - No, no pasa nada. - - Nada, no pasa nada. Su hija esta a salvo para siempre. - Dijo Jimmy para tranquilizarlo.

Dejaron a Jimmy en la puerta y se pregunto que hacer. Y se fueron a un bar, los Freedom Hunters tomaban una bebida y Rose dijo a Seth. - Lastima que lo lanzaste, teníamos que interrogarle. - Seth dijo avergonzado y riendo. - Perdón Rose. - - No importa, cerca y lejos. Volvamos a navegar. - Dijo Shun terminando su bebida. Rose fue la última y casi se queda atrás de no ser por Zenko y Brady. - Vamos historiadora, tenemos que ponernos en marcha. - Rose salio y fue con ellos, de momento. Ya en el barco estaban a punto de zarpar, cuando Jimmy llego corriendo en dirección al barco y dijo. - Esperadme, esperadme. Quiero ir con vosotros. -

Shun se asomo y dijo. - Es Jimmy. Corre Jimmy, corre. - Corrió lo bastante para subir al barco cuando se alejaron y dijo. - Quiero ir con vosotros y cumplir mi sueño de ser el mejor guitarrista del mundo. No lo cumpliré quedándome aquí. - Seth tenia los ojos estrellados y dijo. - Si, un músico. Por fin diversión. Es hora de volar. - Al oir eso, todos menos Seth y Jimmy se colocaron para atacar a Seth y este dije asustado. - Vale, vale. No lo toco... De momento. -

Los Freedom dieron la bienvenida a su nuevo integrante de la banda. Jimmy sabría que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Una enferma cambiara los planes de la banda, e ir a una isla cambiara vidas. Y proteger a la familia sera un desafió para la banda.

* * *

Bueno aquí el sexto capitulo, comento con antelación que cuando acabe esta primera temporada me tomare un descanso. Para aquellos que quieran participar en la futura historia o acepten el desafió enviadme un PM. Beso y abrazo Sherezade22


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 - Regla mortal

Ya era mediodía cuando la Ocean esta en camino a otra isla, todos disfrutaban de la música de Jimmy, y daban palmas siguiendo el ritmo. Todos sonreían y se reían muy alegres, todo iba bien hasta que Rose empezó a toser con fuerza, al momento se detuvieron, prestando atención a la tos enfermiza de su nakama

Shun, que estaba a su lado, preguntó. - Hey Rose, ¿Estas bien? -

Rose se aclaro la garganta con dificultad, aparentado que no pasaba nada. - Tranquilo Shun, estoy bien. Solo tengo la garganta seca. - Le tranquilizó

\- Te traeré algo de beber. - Dijo Brady poniéndose de pie y con dirección a la cocina

\- ¡Yo también quiero! - Gritó Seth desde el fondo

-¡Y yo! - Exclamaron Shun y Jimmy

Brady asintió y retomó el paso. Zenko lo siguió con la mirada y le dejó encargado el timón a Shun, para después ir a ayudarle a su compañero con las bebidas. El espadachín abrió el refrigerador mientras que Brady buscaba unos vasos, en eso, comenzaron a hablar casualmente

\- ¿Como has dicho que era tu apellido? -Preguntó curioso el explorador mientras le acercaba los vasos

\- Date, Date Zenko. -Respondió él sirviendo agua fría a todos

\- ¿Date? No parece un verdadero apellido. -

\- Mi madre tenia ese apellido... Nunca conocí a mi padre, o si lo hice no recuerdo nada de é l-

\- Oh...lo lamento... - Se disculpó incómodo

\- Tranquilo, no importa. - Lo tranquilizó tomando algunos vasos y dejándole a el otros cuantos, al final, cuando ya iban a salir, comentó - La verdad es que... No solo viajo para cumplir mi sueño. -

\- ¿Ah no? -

\- Ser el mejor espadachín del mundo es mi prioridad. Pero por el camino podría servir para saber quien es mi padre, creo que por eso en principio me uní a Seth - Confesó dejando ver una sonrisa ladeada

\- Suena como todo un reto - Opinó con una sonrisa similar - Seguro lo lograrás - Aseguró

Antes de que Zenko pudiera responder algo, se oyó un golpe seco en la cubierta y Seth empezó a gritar muy alterado

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos, venid! ¡Rose esta muy enferma! -

Ambos dejaron los vasos en la mesa y corrieron hasta donde hace apenas un rato reían y cantaban alegremente. Rose estaba en el suelo tosiendo con fuerza aferrándose el estómago, Shun y Jimmy estaban arrodillados junto a ella bastante nerviosos, Seth soltaba un poco de aire con su poder en la cara sudorosa de la chica y Zenko se quedó plantado en frente de la escena muerto de preocupación. Brady fue quien actuó primero, poniéndole la mano en la frente.

\- Tiene mucha fiebre. Necesitamos un medico. - Sentenció el explorador con el entrecejo arrugado

\- ¿Donde encontraremos a uno en medio del mar?- Inquirió Jimmy con voz temblorosa

\- Hace poco ella dijo que era posible que nos topáramos con una isla cercana por éstos días, pero que no estaba muy segura por su falta de experiencia - Les informó Shun recordando una noche que la historiadora repasaba el curso en la biblioteca

\- Por ahora llevémosla a su cuarto, para que descanse. - Sugirió Zenko cargándola en brazos y tomando rumbo a una habitación cercana a la biblioteca, siendo seguido por todos

Adentro, Jimmy opinó que alguien debería quedarse a cuidarla, siendo Zenko y Seth los primeros en ofrecerse

\- Nos quedaremos con ella. -Dijo Zenko

\- Seth, tenemos que buscar un medico. - Le dijo Shun sin olvidarse de la preocupación

\- Es posible que la isla de la que habló Rose este cerca, debemos estar atentos.- Le dijo con voz calma, tratando de no alarmar a los otros, gritar no serviría de nada

Los tres restantes fueron a cubierta y buscaron una isla, no tenían suerte y comenzaba a hacerse tarde. Rose no mostraba mejoras, y su único consuelo eran sus dos amigos y la brisa que Seth le proporcionaba con su fruta.

De pronto, cuando el atardecer comenzaba, Shun gritó a todo pulmón un "¡Tierra a la vista!" levantándole los ánimos a todos en el barco. Pusieron rumbo hacia ella, estaba dividida en dos partes, la primera era una gran base de la Marina y la segunda un bosque frondoso, lo más extraño es que un gran muro lo dividía.

\- No podemos ir a esa isla. - Dijo Zenko con el ceño fruncido

\- Pero Rose necesita un medico. -Replicó angustiado Shun

\- Vayamos al bosque, al menos estaremos a salvo mientras pensamos. - Sugirió Seth comenzando a usar su viento contra las velas

\- Tu tranquilo Zenko, ya veras como no pasa nada. -Le trató de animar Jimmy

\- Más vale que sea así... -

\- Alguien se preocupa mucho por ella~ - Se burló el músico con mirada acusadora

\- Lo que quieres es morir ¿Verdad mocoso? -

La mirada que le lanzó el espadachín le dejó bien en claro al pobre que no debía jugar con el tema, pero se burló a sus espaldas por el pequeño sonrojo que apenas notó

Se adentraron en un cabo pasado un rato, Zenko decidió quedarse a cuidar a Rose mientras los otros bajaban. Cuando Seth, Shun, Brady y Jimmy bajaron, fueron recibidos por piedras y dos niños gritando desde la arena

\- ¡Fuera de aquí! - Gritaba una aguda voz femenina, tierna hasta con el tono furioso que tenía

-¡No hay espacio para más marines aquí! - Le siguió otra voz muy parecida, sólo que más masculina y un tanto gruesa

\- ¡Auch! ¡Oye! - Reclamó Shun, que le calló una piedra en la cabeza

\- ¡Basta, parad! - Exigió Brady que le dio una especialmente pesada en el hombro

\- ¡Quedaos quietos mocosos!. - Gritó Seth que también le dio a la cabeza, uso su poder, haciendo salir volando a los niños que se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos, uno niño y una niña, gemelos por su gran parecido, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, tendrían el mismo aspecto si el niño no llevara una coleta sujetando su rebelde y largo cabello y la niña no llevara el suyo más arreglando y suelto. Brady se les acercó y los levantó por la camisa .

-¿Qué se supone que hacían chicos? - Les preguntó con firmeza, pero sin ser duro

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, una voz femenina y casi madura llegó a sus oídos

\- Aléjate de ellos. -

Del cielo cayó una chica con el cabello negro y toques azules en él, piel ligeramente morena, ojos azules, un par de alas grandes y majestuosas muy parecidas a las de los ángeles, una perfecta "X" en la mejilla izquierda y tres perforaciones de aros en su oreja derecha. Podría tener unos dieciocho años. Vestía un overol de mezclilla con una camisa color morado debajo, unas botas marrones lazadas de tacón ancho y una muñequera blanco con negro en forma de ajedrez junto a una pulsera roja de protección en la muñeca izquierda. Portaba una Katana con su funda blanca por la espalda entre sus dos alas. Aterrizó frente a los chicos y ellos y repitió.

\- Aléjate de ellos. -

\- ¡TIA MAKO! - Exclamaron ambos gemelos

\- Kiki, Kaku. ¿Estáis bien? - Preguntó preocupada la pelinegra y mirando mal Brady. Sin que se lo esperaran, la chica hizo un puchero inflando las mejillas - ¡Suéltalos ahora! - Exigió acercándose al explorador, su voz pareció más infantil de repente

\- Como mola, un ángel real. - Dijo Seth con ojos en forma de estrella

\- Vaya... - Susurró Brady sorprendido, por el cambio de actitud repentino y las alas de la chica

\- Increíble. - Dijo Shun también sorprendido

\- Alejaos de mis sobrinos. - Ordenó golpeándole el pecho a Brady con el dedo acusatoriamente

\- ¡Ah! Perdona... - Se disculpó el explorador bajando a los gemelos delicadamente, para que después ambos corrieran hacia su tía - No les íbamos hacer nada, solo queríamos preguntarle por un medico. -

\- ¿Un medico? ¿Porque? - Cuestionó Mako ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad

\- Una amiga nuestra empezó a toser fuerte y hace poco se desmayo. Por eso lo necesitamos. - Respondió con súplica Jimmy

\- ¿Cómo se que no es una trampa? - Cuestionó desconfiada la mujer

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre ellos hasta que Seth se adelantó y dio un paso al frente, luego se puso de rodillas con las manos apoyadas a la arena y la cabeza cerca del suelo - Por favor, Rose esta muy enferma, necesitamos un doctor - Suplico él, sorprendiendo a Mako y a sus sobrinos por el acto tan noble. La pelinegra tocó con suavidad la cabeza del joven capitán, sorprendiendo un poco a este, luego tuvo una sensación agradable en el cuerpo, como cuando te tiras a una piscina luego de estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol, una sensación refrescante y placentera

\- Vaya, tus intenciones son puras después de todo... - Susurró Mako sin ser hostil ya, sonriéndole cuando Seth levantó la cabeza

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Que me hiciste? - Preguntó Seth intrigado palpándose el cuerpo como si la sensación fuera a regresar de repente

\- He sentido tus intenciones, mi alma rebuscó en la tuya para encontrar cualquier mala intención, supongo que no has sentido nada malo, por que si encuentro malas intenciones en tu alma, hubieras sentido tanto dolor como alguien siendo triturado, cada parte de tu cuerpo hecho pedazos y sintiendo la sangre salir de tu cuerpo. - Explicó muy sonriente a pesar de lo que acababa de decir

\- Que miedo…- Susurró Shun pálido

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamó Seth

\- Esta bien, Kiki, Kaku. Traed mi maletín. Vamos a ver a la paciente. - Les ordenó a sus sobrinos una vez que Seth se había parado

\- Si tía Mako. – Y ambos desaparecieron tras los arbustos del bosque

\- Espera ¿Tu eres la doctora? - Preguntó extrañado Brady

\- Por supuesto - Respondió sin inmutarse y de manera amable - ¡Mi nombre es Mako! ¡Mucho gusto!

Ante la jovialidad de la chica y su buen humor no hicieron nada más que reír, y presentarse por igual, al llegar los gemelos con algunos utensilios dentro del maletín de la chica, fue guiada hasta la habitación de Rose donde Zenko se la conoció y evaluó, convenciéndose de que no haría nada contra ellos gracias a Seth. Tras un rato en el que la chica ángel examinara a Rose tocándola en partes como la cabeza y el estómago, se puso a pensar un rato y al final dijo

\- Todos fuera. –

\- ¿¡Eh!? – Exclamaron todos, incluso el gemelo varón

\- Vamos, tengo que atenderla. Todos los hombres fuera. Vamos, vamos. -

Mako hecho a todos los hombres fuera del cuarto y atendió a Rose con ayuda de su sobrina, cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, ella despertó

\- ¿Quien eres? - Preguntó Rose, confundida y alterada mirando a la chica

\- Me llamo Mako, soy una…especie doctora, tus amigos me dijeron que estabas enferma. -Respondió con voz queda y dulce

Rose lo procesó y se masajeo las sienes - ¿Donde estamos? -

\- Por desgracia, no estáis en una isla segura. Al otro lado hay una base de la Marina. –

\- Entiendo... - Luego un fuerte dolor de cabeza muy fugaz pareció perforarle el cerebro, hipotéticamente claro- ¿Me pondré bien? - Jadeó en pregunta

\- Si, sólo espera un momento, recuéstate bien - Le ordenó sin ser dura, su sobrina lo miraba todo desde un rincón, como sabiendo que pasaría después

La chica tenía las manos a unos diez centímetros arriba del torso de Rose, quien miraba extrañada a Mako, tenía los ojos cerrados, como concentrándose en algo, de pronto una especie de luz verde emanó desde sus palmas, mientras las pasaba desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, casi tocándola pero sin hacerlo. Rose no se sintió mejor, pero Mako sonrió satisfecha

\- Al parecer no han estado comiendo bien ¿No? Te debilitaste por falta de nutrientes, o al menos eso es lo que siento - Explicó la pelinegra ante la mirada confusa de la otra chica - Bien, cierra los ojos un segundo –

Rose obedeció dudosa, y Mako con su dedo índice, tocó con suavidad su estómago, el dedo fue adquiriendo un color rojo intenso, como si se hubiera quemado a flor de piel, la castaña sintió como poco a poco como retomaba sus de fuerzas, la fiebre le bajó y dejo de sudar, el cuerpo dejo de doler y ya no se nublaba la vista ni tenía ganas de toser

\- Tia Mako, no debiste… - Susurró la gemela al fondo de la habitación, tenía en el rostro un deje de preocupación, aunque no uno muy alarmante, Rose se preguntó por qué sería, y la respuesta le llegó al ver a la chica ángel

Mako estaba jadeando en el suelo, en unos segundos se vio sudar, y al final se desplomó de espaldas en el suelo con una gran sonrisa cansada - ¡Vaya! ¿Soportaste todo esto? ¿Qué clase de cosas comes?

-¿P-pero que pasó? - Preguntó alarmada Rose, quien estaba a punto de pararse para ayudar a la chica, pero la gemela rubia la obligó a sentarse de nuevo, tranquilizándole al ver como Mako volvía a ponerse de pie

\- Soy genial ¿Verdad? - Dijo limpiándose el poco sudor que le quedaba en la frente

-¿Tienes una fruta del diablo? - Inquirió Rose con curiosidad

\- Sipi- Asintió ella - La Tenshi Tenshi no mi, creo que soy algo así como un ángel, lo que te acabo de hacer lo llamó "Curación empática" es algo así como que te quito la enfermedad y me la quedo yo, mis métodos de curación son….¿Como llamarlos?

\- Alternativos - Completo la frase Kiki

\- Eso -

\- Quieres decir que…¿Ahora tú te enfermarás?-

\- Para nada, uno de mis poderes es algo parecido a la regeneración, pero no tan drástico, sólo que mis anticuerpos actúan súper rápido - Explico con energía, prueba de sus palabras

\- Bueno… - Rose suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrada a los usuarios de todos modos - Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Rose, Rose Farron

\- ¡Mucho gusto Rose-san! Soy Mako y ella es Kiki - Se presentó ella y a su sobrina, quien saludó levemente con la mano en alto y una sonrisa

\- ¿Tu vives en esta isla? - Preguntó Rose buscando tema de conversación

\- Si, vivo por aquí - Respondió sentándose en una silla cercana, donde Zenko había estado antes cuidando a su nakama - Aunque realmente llegue hace unas pocas semanas, estuve bastante tiempo fuera. Kiki, ve a decirles a los demás que Rose-san ya está mejor - Dijo mientras conversaba con Rose, la rubia asintió y salió

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? -

Mako, con una sonrisa melancólica, respondió. - En nuestro hogar, cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad, somos obligados a servir a la Marina. Mi hermana y mi cuñado fueron a servir hace pocos años cuando se instaló la base, ambos ya eran mayores de dieciocho, luego cuando me toco a mi años después..., no soporto la idea de unirme a quienes nos hicieron daño alguna vez ni tampoco podía dejar a mis sobrinos y yo... –

\- Tenias que huir con ellos para mantenerles a salvo. –

\- Si, mi hermana y su esposo estuvieron de acuerdo en que me los llevara. - Suspiró - En una isla que visite, un hombre nos regaló fruta "defectuosa" pero no sabía que era una fruta del diablo, así conseguí mis poderes

\- La Marina y el Gobierno Mundial están destruyendo muchas vidas. - Comentó con rabia Rose - ¿Quisieras sacarlos?

\- Mi sueño es sacarles de ahí. Así podría viajar por el mundo sabiendo que están bien, darles el merecido hogar a mis sobrinos y dibujar cada rincón del globo que valga la pena

\- Eres muy joven para tener a dos niños a tu cargo… - Opinó la castaña viendo el cuerpo poco desarrollado y la baja estatura de la chica

\- ¿Joven? ¡Tengo veinticinco años! - Reclamó haciendo un puchero algo molesta

\- ¿V-veinticinco…? - Era algo difícil de creer. Quedaron en silencio y Rose pensó un poco, al final decidió darle algo de información - Te diré una cosa, Seth... -

La puerta se abrió y Kiki, Kaku y todos los Freedom Hunters entraron con ansias de ver a su nakama

\- Ehh…cierto, aquí tienes tu medicina... – Dijo Mako sacando una bolsita de papel y dándosela a Rose - Son raíces, saben fatal, pero te aseguro que te serán de ayuda

\- Gracias. - Dijo tomando la bolsa

\- Ahora duerme -

\- Vale. -

Mako miró a los chicos esperando alguna palabra - Anden, ya la vieron, ahora debe descansar - Ordenó abriéndose paso entre ellos seguida de sus sobrinos y estos en cubierta y a punto de bajar dijeron a la vez.

\- Tenemos hambre. –

\- Ah, es verdad, lo siento, iremos a buscar comida. –

\- Esperen, coman aquí. Les invitamos. - Los alcanzó Brady, con un tono de voz agradecido

\- Si, por favor. – Pidió Shun con amabilidad

\- Mmh, ¿Que decís vosotros? - Le preguntó Mako a sus gemelos

\- ¡Si, si! ¡Por favor Tía Mako! - Suplicaron antes de que su estómago gruñera estruendosamente

\- Esta bien, aceptamos. – Se resignó la chica ángel con una sonrisa

Los chicos intentaron preparar una buena comida, fue todo un desorden, Kiki ayudo un poco, pues ni a Mako ni a Kaku se les daba la cocina, Seth lo hacía todo mal y si Zenko era un ser dotado de paciencia, la perdió toda en esperar a que el estofado quedará bien, Jimmy se limitaba a pelar las papas, los únicos que tenían idea de lo que hacían era Brady y Shun, quienes no tuvieron tanto problema. Fue una buena comida, pequeña pero agradable, con un buen ambiente de conversaciones amenas sobre sueños y promesas y la increíble música de Jimmy.

\- Vuestra amiga Rose solo tiene que descansar ahora y estará plenamente recuperada. – Comentó Mako comiendo lo que quedaba de su porción

\- ¡Genial!. -Exclamó Seth alzando los brazos, manchando a Shun que estaba a su lado con su estofado, este le reclamó por ello y Seth contraatacó con que el había desperdiciado su comida, iniciaron una pequeña pelea desde el fondo, haciendo reír a Mako y a sus sobrinos

\- Gracias. - Le dijo Zenko, sincero y sereno

\- De nada, aunque por cierto ¿A donde van? Con semejante barco debe ser una gran travesía –

\- Estamos buscando miembros para mi tripulación. – Contestó un orgulloso Seth

\- ¿Sois piratas? – Preguntó Kaku sorprendido

\- Si, somos los Freedom Hunters. – Los presentó entusiasmado Shun

\- ¿Y vuestro emblema? – Cuestionó Kiki mirando las banderas vacías

\- Pues no tenemos. No lo pensé, no le di importancia. – Comentó casual el capitán

\- ¡Serás idiota! - Le gritaron todos los miembros de la tripulación con dientes de tiburón y ojos blancos. Recibió un golpe de cada uno de ellos menos de Mako y sus sobrinos.

\- Vaya me han hecho reír ¿Qué les parece si les hago un emblema? En agradecimiento por la comida y por el buen rato. - Ofreció Mako de buen humor

\- No es necesario, se supone que nosotros te estábamos agradeciendo a ti – Declinó Zenko a la oferta, Shun estuvo de acuerdo

\- ¿Sabes dibujar? - Se interesó Jimmy muy curioso

\- Claro, mira - Mako cogió su cuaderno y empezó a dibujar, al terminar le mostró un retrato de Jimmy con su rostro curioso

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Genial! - Exclamó el chico causándole simpatía

Justo en ese momento Rose entró a la cocina, con el rostro lleno de preocupación

\- Chicos, viene la Marina, los vi por mi ventana. –

Los gemelos inmediatamente miraron a su tía con miedo, con sus ojos azules nublados por la preocupación

\- Tía Mako… - Susurró Kiki suplicante

\- Nos llevaran allí. - Dijo Kaku comenzando a alterarse

\- No lo permitiré. – Afirmó Mako determinadamente poniéndose de pie con los puños cerrados

\- Seth, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Le susurró Rose a su capitán entre toda la conmoción

El capitán asintió y les ordenó a sus otros nakama - Chicos ir y si tenéis que pelear, adelante. –

\- Si capitan. - Obedecieron los chicos y desaparecieron tras la puerta

\- Mako, tu y tus sobrinos quedaos aquí.- Sin darles oportunidad de protestar, Rose se lo llevó para hablar - ¿Que pasa Rose? –

\- Seth, solicito tu permiso para infiltrarme en la base. –

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estas loca!? –

\- Seth, es mejor que te lo cuente. -

Rose le conto la historia de Mako, omitiendo algunas partes para hacerlo más rápido

\- Bien…haz lo que debas hacer. Llévate a Zenko. –

\- Si capitan. –

Al salir, Mako y los gemelos estaban algo alterados, siendo la chica la que trataba de serenarlos - Mako, despreocúpate no te van a separar de ellos. –

\- ¿Eh? -

Rose se dirigió a cubierta y salto por la barandilla mientras jalaba a Zenko de un brazo

\- Zenko, ven conmigo. –

\- ¿Pero que…? ¿A donde? –

\- Te lo explico por le camino. –

\- Tenemos a toda la Marina aquí. –

\- Nos habrán visto. –

Seth salió a ayudar a sus nakamas, lanzó un ventarrón para que todos los soldados retrocedieran

\- ¡No dejéis que suban al barco! -

Saber los planes de la Marina es clave para detener la corrupción, Rose y Zenko demostraran que los más débiles son los más fuertes cuando se trata de pelear por la familia


	8. Nota del autor

Hola mis queridos amigos, primero pediros disculpas por si la historia de los Freedom Hunter tarda. Segundo que alguien acepto el desafió y AuReTC hara una versión de esta historia, tod que quiera participar solo tenéis que enviarle un PM. Y decidí hacer un especial con toda la banda pero para ello quiero que escojáis entre todas las películas de One Piece. El que sea el más elegido sera en el que haré el especial. Si algunos ya decidís por favor recordad que debéis enviarme un PM con las vestimentas que usara durante dicha historia, pero solo serán lo que participan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8 - Descubrimiento**

Mientras que el resto de la banda peleaban contra los Marines, Rose y Zenko corren por el bosque hasta llegar a la muralla.

\- ¿Eso hacen ahora? – Preguntó el espadachín

\- Han hecho cosas peores. -

\- ¿Experiencia personal? -

\- ... -

\- No pregunto más. -

\- ¿Alguna idea? -

Zenko sonrió de oreja a oreja, Rose se puso nerviosa. Los marines que estaban de guardia se pusieron en posición de ataque, Zenko desenvainó tan solo dos de sus espadas y se lanzó al ataque, haciendo cortes por todas partes y propinando golpes a diestra y siniestra, los guardias apenas pudieron reaccionar, pero la única herida que pudieron causarle fue un pequeño raspón en la mejilla

Cuando terminó con ellos, sonrió con superioridad y devolvió sus espadas a sus estuches

\- Me dejas sorprendida. –

\- Eso no es nada. -

\- Vamos, creo que la mayoría de los soldados fueron hacia el barco. -

\- Espero que estén bien. -

\- Seguro que si, vamos busquemos información. -

\- Vale. -

Entraron en la base y como dijo Rose, se veía todo vacío. No había nadie, pero aun así no corrieron riesgos. Con cuidado llegaron a la zona de investigamiento y entre informes encontraron su objetivo.

Rose lo leyó en voz alta, con sus ojos resplandeciendo en curiosidad

\- Zenko, escucha esto. "Me han quitado mi experimento, lo cree para proteger y ellos lo usan como arma."-

\- ¿Experimento? -

\- En este informe habla sobre un experimento llamado "buscador", según esto encuentra a gente que puede crear caos en el futuro. Eso es... Una tontería. Por muy prevenidos que estén dudo mucho que puedan detener a quien está destinado a cambiar las cosas, no pueden ver el futuro. -

\- Crees que es eso, ¿la obsesión del control? -

\- Eso es cosa desde el último Rey de los Piratas, que luchó para detener a los que no veían la libertad con buenos ojos. Esto es lo que quieren, quieren impedir las mentes libres. -

Ambos se sintieron la rabia recorrer sus venas, dejaron que esa adrenalina les ayudara para la acción y corrieron hacia la Ocean

Las cosas se complicaban en el barco. Brady luchaba con su fiel tigre al lado, pero notó como sus compañeros comenzaban a debilitarse

\- Si siguen viniendo así, no duraremos mucho. – Jadeó resentido por algunas heridas

\- Capitán, debemos irnos. – Dijo Shun esquivando muy apenas una bala

\- Es lo mejor, aunque esto es emocionante. -

\- ¡Seth!. -

\- Aun no, faltan Rose y Brady. – Les recordó Jimmy

De pronto, justo como si la mera mención de sus nombres fuera suficiente como para invocarlos, una ráfaga de cortes y otra de balazos dejaron a la mayoría de los soldados en K.O.

\- Largo de mi camino. – Gruñó Zenko sacudiendo sus espadas de la sangre que tenían encima

\- ¿Esos son... ? – Preguntó Shun sin terminar de hablar

\- Si, lo son –Sonrió Seth

\- ¡Cuidado! –Señaló Jimmy

Uno de los soldados estuvo a punto de volarle la cabeza a Rose, aunque pronto una niebla verdosa lo envolvió dejándolo confundido

\- ¿No lo habéis oído? ¡Fuera!. ¡Death dragon! -

Brady invocó una proyección del dragón, cosa que atacó a todos los soldados restantes y dejando en peor estado al que les apuntaba justo en la cabeza. Cuando los soldados se retiraron en busca de refugió, Seth tomó una decisión

\- Vamonos de aquí. –Ordenó

\- Esperen ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? – Preguntó Mako angustiada, manteniendo a sus sobrinos detrás de ella

\- Mako, tengo que contarte algo. Tiene que ver con tu hermana y cuñado. Pero no te puedes quedar aquí. – Explicó lo más deprisa que podía Rose, mientras sus nakamas se iban subiendo al barco

\- Pero... ¿Y ellos? –Miró a sus sobrinos, si algo les pasaba…no tendría el coraje de seguir…

\- Te prometo que encontraremos un lugar seguro, pero no aquí. Confía en mí, me has curado y... No me atrevería a mentirles. -

Mako cerró los ojos para meditarlo un poco, pero con toda la presión que llevaba encima terminó aceptando y subió al barco junto a los gemelos

\- Confío en tu palabra. - Dijo

Rose le contara donde se encuentra su familia, y al llegar a una isla donde deben mantener siempre la calma y una chica les mostrara el camino correcto.

Hemos vuelto, preparados para retornar donde lo dejamos, en el próximo episodio aparece el personaje de JuneNewgate. Todos atentos, beso y abrazo de Sherezade22. Para todos aquellos que están leyendo las historias lanzo un reto o desafió como quieran llamarlo pero esto solo aparecerá en el crossover de Granado Espada y Tera, un posible proyecto si me viene la inspiración. Si alguno esta interesado por favor enviadme un PM


End file.
